


Lector de Mente

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: Esta es una versión en español de mi historia Mind Reader. Después de enterarse de que Beast Boy ha estado protegiendo a Raven de sí misma y de sus pesadillas, Cyborg hace que un medicamento ayude a Beast Boy a soñar el mismo sueño que Raven. Pero hay un extraño efecto secundario ... Chico Bestia ahora puede leer la mente de Raven. Rated-M para imágenes gráficas violentas, lenguaje
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Robin/Starfire
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: no tengo titanes adolescentes o sus personajes.

Nota: no hablo mucho español, así que necesitaba usar un traductor en línea. Por lo tanto, me disculpo si la historia está un poco fuera.

Capítulo 1,

Cyborg caminó por el pasillo temprano una mañana, porque quería hacer un desayuno especial para todos. Anoche tuvieron tres alarmas diferentes y todos trabajaron duro. Iba a hacer tortitas y gofres, e incluso tofu-tocino para Chico Bestia. Normalmente no hacía tofu a menos que fuera el cumpleaños de Chico Bestia, pero el pequeño trabajaba duro y se lo merecía.

Cyborg dobló la esquina para encontrar a un gato verde durmiendo afuera de la puerta de Raven. Se acercó y le dio un suave codazo al gato para despertarlo.

"Despierta, mancha de hierba. Si te despiertas ahora, Raven no te matará". Cyborg dijo en tono burlón. Chico Bestia volvió a su forma regular y se recostó sobre su espalda.

"Ella no me va a matar porque sabe que estoy aquí". Dijo en voz baja. Cyborg levantó una ceja hacia él.

"¿Raven te está dejando dormir fuera de su puerta? Eso es un poco raro". Él dijo. El chico verde bostezó y se incorporó débilmente.

"Fue al principio, pero ahora está mejor", dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

"¿Quieres decir que esta no es la primera vez que dormiste fuera de su puerta? Bueno, ¿cuántas veces has hecho esto? ", Preguntó Cyborg.

"¿Esta vez? Déjame pensar ... dos semanas y tres días". Chico Bestia dijo bostezando de nuevo.

"¿Por qué has estado haciendo esto?" Cyborg miró a su agotado amigo.

"Oh, porque Raven ha estado teniendo pesadillas y se está lastimando mientras duerme. Duermo aquí para poder despertarla lo más rápido posible". Dijo Chico Bestia mientras comenzaba a dormirse de nuevo.

"BB, estás agotado. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu habitación y duermes un poco?" Cyborg le dijo a Beast Boy que negaba con la cabeza.

"De ninguna manera, Cy. Hago esto hasta que Raven está despierta para que no se lastime a sí misma ", le dijo Beast Boy al hombre de metal.

"Chico bestia, ¿estás seguro de que no estás exagerando?" Cyborg dijo con suavidad.

"Cy, no creo que te des cuenta de lo aterrador que es esto. He tenido que quitarle las manos de la garganta más de una vez. Se ha atragantado lo suficiente para desmayarse y si eso no es lo suficientemente malo, sus uñas le cortan la garganta y la sangran mucho. Ella no puede curarse a sí misma si está muerta, así que nunca abandono este lugar hasta que sepa que está despierta. Una vez que ella está despierta, voy a dormir bien en mi habitación antes de que ustedes se despierten ". Beast Boy dijo que se cruzaba de brazos. Cyborg sabía que Beast Boy se preocupaba por Raven a pesar de lo mala que era para él, pero nunca pensó que lo haría. Se esta dedicado a su bienestar.

"Chico Bestia, ¿cuántas veces has hecho esto?" Preguntó Cyborg. Chico Bestia no iba a responder a Cyborg, pero después de sentir su preocupación y escuchar la seriedad en su voz, Chico Bestia cambió de opinión.

"He estado haciendo esto una y otra vez desde que Raven impidió que su padre destruyera el mundo". Dijo en voz baja. Cyborg parpadeó.

"Wow, amigo, eso fue hace más de tres años". Este comentario hizo que Chico Bestia sonriera.

"Sí, bueno, ¿cómo no puedo preocuparme por Raven? ¿Cómo podría no protegerla o consolarla cuando la necesita? Quiero decir que Raven es ... Bueno ... Ella es Raven". Chico Bestia dijo sin darse cuenta del rubor en su rostro. Cyborg sonrió y trató de no reírse.

"Bueno, BB, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?", Preguntó Cyborg.

"A menos que puedas ayudarme a ver sus sueños mientras ella los está soñando, entonces lo único que puedo pedirte es que no se lo cuentes a Robin y Starfire", dijo con una sonrisa. Cyborg asintió y comenzó a alejarse.

"Tal vez debería llevarle algo de comida al pequeño" pensó Cyborg. Se giró y vio que las orejas de Chico Bestia se movían y corrían hacia la habitación de Raven.

"Maldición, ¿fue algo que dije?", Pensó Cyborg antes de continuar hacia la cocina. Unos minutos más tarde, Raven entró en la sala de operaciones y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Oye Raven, ya puse un hervidor para ti". Cyborg le dijo a la chica sin emociones que se volvió y le dio las gracias. Se sentó en una silla y se bajó la capucha.

"Veo tofu-tocino, ¿cuál es la ocasión?" Cuervo dijo con su voz monótona.

"Bueno, todos hicieron un trabajo tan bueno ayer que solo quería celebrar un poco", dijo Cyborg simplemente.

"Aun así, eso es más de lo que normalmente tocarías, incluso cuando lo celebras", dijo, y era cierto. Cyborg normalmente hace seis piezas para Chico Bestia y hoy hizo doce. Después de ver a su agotado amigo, Cyborg sintió que merecía más tofu-tocino.

"Me cansé de verlo en la nevera, así que lo logré". Dijo. Raven sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero decidió que no sería bueno insistir en el problema. Después de un momento de silencio, Cyborg miró a Raven y se sorprendió al ver marcas de garras con sangre en su cuello. Cyborg dejó de cocinar y se acercó a ella, sorprendiendo a Raven que claramente no estaba prestando atención.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella preguntó, confundida por sus acciones.

"Te duele", dijo Cyborg con cuidado mientras examinaba sus heridas. Recordando lo que dijo Chico Bestia, también le examinó las uñas. Raven dejó que la examinara.

"Esto es completamente innecesario, puedo curarme", dijo molesta. Ella no puede curarse a sí misma si está muerta. La voz de Chico Bestia sonó en sus oídos.

"Puede que le resulte innecesario, pero esto podría ser útil en el futuro. Simplemente limpiaré tu cuello y luego podrás curarte ", dijo Cyborg. Raven cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Bien, solo date prisa", dijo más molesta que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando Cyborg terminó, tomó los pequeños trapos ensangrentados y los colocó en un pequeño compartimento que estaba en su brazo.

"¿Qué planeas hacer con los trapos?" Dijo Cuervo acusadoramente.

"Tranquilízate, Raven, no puedo tirar esto aquí en la cocina. La sangre es una cosa bio-peligrosa. Así que tengo que tirarla en el laboratorio porque allí hay un basurero bio-peligroso". Cyborg dijo y la lógica hizo que Raven se relajara y comenzara a curarse. Después de que todos los titanes se hubieran llenado de desayuno, Cyborg fue al laboratorio y pasó la mayor parte del día allí; aunque el único que notó esto fue Chico Bestia. Con cuidado, asomó la cabeza por la habitación y vio a Cyborg en una máquina aleatoria.

"Uh, hey Cy. Hoy no hemos jugado a ningún videojuego, y quería saber si estabas en un juego antes de ir a la cama ", preguntó Beast Boy sosteniendo uno de sus muchos juegos de carreras.

"Seguro bebé. Pero ven aquí por un minuto, tengo algo que mostrarte ", dijo Cyborg dándole un gesto al chico verde.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Chico Bestia y Cyborg le entregó una botella de píldoras. Chico Bestia levantó la botella de píldoras de color azul púrpura hasta la luz.

"Repito '¿qué es?'" Chico Bestia le preguntó con confusión.

"Pastillas para que puedas tener el mismo sueño que Raven. Toma uno todos los días y duerme cuando ella se duerma y soñarás lo que sueña. Empiezas a tomar las pastillas mañana por la mañanaporque tengo un lote de líquidos para ti esta noche ", dijo Cyborg dándole una taza pequeña o un líquido azul púrpura.

"¿Pastillas y medicina líquida?" Preguntó Chico Bestia impresionado con su progreso.

"El líquido es solo por hoy, pero si no funciona o si hay un efecto secundario negativo, tendré que tirar ambos lotes". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Amigo, eso es increíble". Chico Bestia dijo antes de tomar la medicina y hacer una mueca agria.

"Pero eso no fue", dijo con un escalofrío.

"Puedes beber tus lágrimas después de correr tu lento coche digital", dijo Cyborg, tomando el juego de Beast Boy y apresurándose. Beast Boy casi dejó caer su nueva medicina ante esta reacción. Luego abandonó el laboratorio, agradecido por tener una buena amigo como Cyborg.


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans. Y este capítulo contiene algunas de las imágenes gráficas que hacen que esta historia tenga una calificación M Lea con precaución. Los fanáticos de las películas de terror disfrutan el gore.

Capitulo 2,

Esa noche, Chico Bestia fue a su habitación y se quedó dormido al mismo tiempo que Raven (de acuerdo con las instrucciones de Cyborg) e inmediatamente, comenzó a formarse una pesadilla.

El mundo a su alrededor era oscuro, casi blanco y negro cuando vio una figura encapuchada acercándose a él.

"Oye, Raven, ¿cómo te va?" Preguntó deteniéndose frente a ella. Ella no respondió y siguió caminando hacia él. Chico Bestia levantó las manos para protegerse mientras esperaba que ella lo golpeara o le diera una patada. En cambio, sintió una ráfaga de aire frío que hizo que su estómago hiciera veranos. Bajó las manos y vio que Raven ya no estaba delante de él. Estaba de pie detrás de Chico Bestia y lo estaba mirando ... no, no a él ... a su alrededor. De repente, se dio cuenta de que Raven no podía verlo ni oírlo, pero ella lo sintió cuando lo atravesó. Después de que Raven miró a su alrededor por otro momento, ella suspiró y continuó su curso original. Chico Bestia estaba realmente en el sueño de Raven, pero no podía interferir con lo que su mente había planeado. Siguió a la belleza de pelo púrpura, que había disminuido su ritmo para mirar alrededor. Chico Bestia notó que esto era efectivamente Ciudad de Salto, ya que vio varios de los lugares favoritos de los Titans, pero todos estaban agotados. La mitad superior de la pizzería estaba acostada de lado junto a su mitad inferior; El cine y la tienda de videos tenían ventanas rotas de múltiples ladrones; y había una pila de escombros con un letrero de neón que decía "El lado oscuro de la luna". Cuervo se detuvo cuando vio esto.

"Oh, no, no es mi café". Raven gimió para sí misma. Beast Boy sabía que el café era uno de los pocos lugares en los que Raven realmente disfrutaba pasar el tiempo.

Chico Bestia sintió una ola de tristeza que era tan fuerte que sintió ganas de llorar. Levantó la vista y vio que los ojos de Raven se hinchaban hasta que una lágrima cayó por su mejilla derecha. En este momento, Chico Bestia sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla derecha y levantó su mano para limpiarla pero se mantuvo en su rostro. Permaneció en su cara hasta que Raven se secó la lágrima solitaria de su cara y entonces Beast Boy entendió. Iba a sentir todo lo que Raven sentía cuando soñaba. Un grito desgarrador causó que ambos saltaran y comenzaran a correr hacia el sonido. Raven se detuvo cuando vio a Slade elevándose sobre ella.

"Hola Raven. Seguro que es bueno verte. Estaba empezando a pensar que ibas a perderte la diversión que han estado disfrutando tus amigos ", dijo Slade haciendo que los dos titanes sean del tamaño de platillos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Raven nerviosamente.

"Bueno, Raven, siendo la hija de un demonio y, por lo tanto, la mitad de un demonio, creo que apreciarás lo que he estado haciendo", dijo Slade con una risa perversa. Chico Bestia sintió como si agudas agujas explotaran dentro de él como Slade. dijo esto.

"Bueno Raven, te mostraré lo emocionados que están tus amigos. Diablos, incluso te daré una opción sobre a quién ves primero ", dijo Slade y sin vacilación, Raven gritó.

"¡Chico bestia! ¡Muéstrame que Chico Bestia todavía está vivo! "El cambiante verde dio un paso en su arrebato. Nunca hubiera pensado que Raven podría haberlo elegido antes que nadie.

"Lo siento, pequeño demonio, estoy guardando al Chico Bestia para el final, pero te diré que ninguno de tus amigos está muerto, incluso si probablemente quieren morir en este momento. Elige a alguien que no sea Chico Bestia y te los mostraré. " Slade dijo casualmente. Un nombre apareció en la cabeza de Chico Bestia como dijo Raven

"Robin." Slade coloca una mano en la barbilla de Raven.

"Estoy tan contenta de que lo hayas elegido primero". Slade prácticamente ronroneó como una luz de arriba, encendida. La luz reveló una figura sibilante oculta en la oscuridad y sentada en una silla de ruedas, y Slade sostuvo el hombro de Raven cuando una fuerza invisible empujó la silla de ruedas hacia ellos.

"Tuve el placer de hacer esto solo. Sí, es mucho más espantoso de lo que normalmente sería, pero bueno, cualquier cosa para la hija de Trigon ", dijo Slade mientras Beast Boy estaba junto a los dos. Los Titans se quedaron sin aliento cuando la imagen mutilada apareció. Los jadeos de Robin eran Lo primero que escucharon, pero eso no fue lo peor que sucedió: las piernas de Robin estaban cortadas en la rodilla, los diez dedos habían desaparecido, se había afeitado el pelo y se había cortado la parte superior de la cabeza, exponiendo A su cerebro le faltaban piezas, sus orejas habían desaparecido y su máscara estaba apagada, revelando dos agujeros donde deberían estar sus ojos.

"¡ROBIN! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Slade?" Raven preguntó con evidente enojo.

"Lo hice con mucha alegría en mi corazón, Raven. Vayamos a Starfire, vamos.

"Dijo Slade alejándola del niño destrozado.

"Oh, por cierto, satirizamos sus heridas para que no puedas curarlo". Slade agregó haciendo que ambos ojos de los Titans se hincharan con aún más lágrimas. Otro tragaluz apareció de la nada y reveló una burbuja de prisión y con titubeos ambos Titans miraron pulg. Starfire estaba recostada sobre su espalda en un charco de su propia sangre, sus ojos eran de color verde brillante cuando sus manos se movían en pequeñas orbes verdes.

"¡Estrella! ¿Qué le pasa? "Raven gritó.

"Ah, bueno, el joven Starfire tiene nueve estómagos, así que llenamos ocho de ellos con plomo caliente. Se enfriaron y ella trató de volar, pero sus estómagos prácticamente se desgarraron. Esta burbuja le está proporcionando los nutrientes suficientes para recuperar su fuerza y volver a intentarlo. Creo que intentará tres veces más antes de que su estómago se salga de ella ", dijo Slade mientras Raven miraba a su torturada amiga. Chico Bestia miró a Raven y quería sacarla del sueño, pero en realidad no podía tocarla aquí. .

"Pasando a Cyborg". Slade dijo forzando a Raven a darse la vuelta cuando otra luz se encendió. Las partes humanas de Cyborg se habían ido y su cuerpo de metal estaba siendo destrozado lentamente por dos grandes imanes. Se quedó mirando al hombre glitching cuando las palabras aleatorias se establecieron electrónicamente y chispas volaron de su cuerpo. Raven se secó los ojos antes de que cayeran las lágrimas y se volvió hacia Slade.

"¿Dónde está Chico Bestia?" Preguntó con valentía, a pesar de su miedo.

"Ah, sí, Chico Bestia. ¿El mismo Chico Bestia que te cuida y siempre intenta hacerte sonreír o reír? ¿Ese Chico Bestia?

"Dijo Slade con un tono amenazador, y Raven asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, lamento decirte esto, pero el Chico Bestia está muerto. Sin embargo, no te preocupes, porque ESTE Chico Bestia todavía está vivo ", dijo Slade chasqueando los dedos para encender la última luz. Chico Bestia estaba encadenado a la pared y su uniforme de Doom Patrol había sido casi destrozado de su cuerpo. Tenía varios cortes que aún sangraban y él había vomitado cubriendo la parte frontal de su cuerpo, que estaba infectando sus profundas heridas. Raven se quedó sin aliento y ni siquiera intentó cubrir las gruesas lágrimas que finalmente cayeron por su rostro.

"Estaba tratando de escapar convirtiéndose en un animal, así que cada vez que lo hacíamos lo cortábamos con un machete, lo cual era divertido". Luego, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente débil, decidimos alargar la tortura mental de tu amigo verde. ¿Has notado a Raven que todos tus otros amigos tienen una cosa en común? ", Preguntó Slade, y Raven volvió a mirar a las almas torturadas, luego negó con la cabeza.

"Tenía la sensación de que tendría que explicárselo a tu mente insignificante. Pero te daré una pista, ya que esto no es obvio en Starfire y Beast Boy ", dijo Slade mientras sostenía una cola verde. Raven jadeó y dio un paso atrás en su asco de realización. Beast Boy sabía que la cola verde había sido cortada de una de sus formas animales, pero todavía no podía entender lo que todos tenían en común.

"Ah, parece que entiendes, chica demonio. Pero solo para asegurarme de que tu estúpida mente se está poniendo al día, te lo explicaré ", dijo Slade, haciendo que Raven gruñera al explicárselo, a pesar de que lo entendió. A Robin le faltan las piernas, los dedos, los ojos, las orejas, la parte superior de la cabeza y parte de su cerebro; Starfire tiene plomo en ocho de sus estómagos y el noveno estómago ha sido removido; luego está Cyborg que ya no es un Cyborg porque sus partes humanas se han ido; y luego está Beast Boy, que ya no tiene mucho de qué mover.

"Slade se detuvo para mover la repugnante cola en su cara.

"Ahora que ve el hilo común, posiblemente pueda imaginar lo que fue la tortura de su amigo vegetariano". Dijo Slade mientras caminaba hacia el sueño que Beast Boy y Raven se dieron la vuelta. El verdadero Chico Bestia lo miró horrorizado, y aunque no podía ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo, podía escuchar mucho. Después de que Beast Boy se oyó gritar y se atragantó, Slade volvió a su lugar junto a Raven, sin la cola verde. El sueño, Chico Bestia, tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y comenzó a moverse pesadamente.

"Siempre con esto. Uno pensaría que después de comerse tanto de sus amigos que comiéndose su propia cola, que tenía aproximadamente tres pulgadas de largo, no lo haría enloquecer y vomitar". Dijo Slade en tono aburrido y, sin duda, el sueño que Beast Boy vomitó sobre sí mismo y luego gimió ante el dolor que sentía. El verdadero Chico Bestia se estremeció de disgusto cuando notó que tenía las mejillas frías, así que miró a Raven y vio cuánto había estado llorando. De repente, las cuatro almas torturadas estaban frente a Raven, todas mirándola con enojo.

"Esto ..." Robin jadeó.

"... Es ..." Starfire susurró.

"Tu, tu, tu" dijo Cyborg mientras él fallaba.

"Falla", dijo débilmente el Sueño Chico Bestia. Raven dio un paso atrás al escuchar estas palabras.

"Tu culpa." Los cuatro titanes del sueño dijeron al unísono. El verdadero Chico Bestia tuvo suficiente de esto, Raven caminó a través de él y lo sintió y tal vez eso sea suficiente para despertarla de este horrible sueño. Él se abalanzó hacia Raven, pero ella dio un paso atrás haciendo que la extrañara y cayera con fuerza en el suelo. Los Dream Titans habían empezado a cantar

"tu culpa" una y otra vez con el sueño que Beast Boy miraba con dagas. Raven se abrazó con fuerza y ni siquiera notó que estaba clavando sus cortas uñas en sus brazos.

"Oh, pequeña princesa demonio, ¿no eres feliz? Bien, entonces haré que el ruido se detenga ", dijo Slade y sin dudarlo, sacó un arma y disparó a la cabeza de Robin.

"¡NO!" Raven gritó mientras corría hacia la maravilla del niño muerto. Slade caminó rápidamente hacia Starfire, apagó su burbuja de aire y encendió los imanes de Cyborg. Starfire se ahogó por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre y Cyborg instantáneamente Raven se arrodilló por el dolor emocional que estaba sintiendo. Slade comenzó a abrirse camino para soñar con el Chico Bestia que todavía estaba cantando y mirando.

"Espera, Slade, no le hagas daño", Raven rogó mientras Slade sacaba un cuchillo de caza.

"Querida, dulce, chica demoníaca, ¿por qué demonios debería perdonarle la vida cuando te odia o te teme?" Dijo Slade mientras colocaba el cuchillo de caza en la garganta de Chico Bestia. Cuervo parpadeó lágrimas de sus ojos y su cara.

"Él no me odia. Raven gimió y en ese momento el verdadero Chico Bestia se recuperó de su caída y comenzó a correr hacia Raven.

"Ahí es donde te equivocas. Te odio, Raven ", dijo Dream Beast Boy, antes de que Slade comenzara a cortarle la garganta. Sin embargo, el verdadero Beast Boy se convirtió en un carnero y golpeó a Raven, lo que provocó que ambos Titans se despertaran con un sobresalto.

"Chico Bestia" escuchó a Raven decir en voz alta y luego escuchó pasos apresurados que se acercaban y entraban a su habitación. Raven corrió directamente hacia la cama de Chico Bestia y comenzó a examinar su pecho, brazos y cuello.

"Whoa, whoa, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Chico Bestia preguntó sorprendida por sus acciones pero no la razón de ellas. Después de un momento ella suspiró y miró al confundido chico.

"Me disculpo, tuve un mal sueño", dijo Raven al darse cuenta de lo rápido que estaba respirando y comenzó a calmarse.

"¿De qué se trataba tu pesadilla?", Dijo Beast Boy con nerviosismo, preguntándose cuántos detalles recordaría solo para él. Beast Boy esperó una respuesta mientras estudiaba el rostro de Raven, que no podía ser cubierto ya que ella estaba en PJ y Beast Boy podía Ver en la oscuridad.

¿Qué le decimos?

Escuchó decir a Raven sin mover sus labios.

¿Por qué no le contamos otra pesadilla que tuvimos? Buscamos en su cuerpo, así que vamos a contarle sobre el sueño del volcán.

Escuchó a Raven decir, una vez más sus labios no se movieron, esta vez los ojos de Chico Bestia se ensancharon cuando le dijo a cada fibra de su ser que se quedara callado. Raven se sentó en su cama y suspiró.

"Básicamente, mi padre regresó y estábamos luchando contra él, pero al final nos agarró a todos uno a uno y nos arrojó a un volcán. Vine aquí para ver que estabas bien. Quería ver que no estabas herido . " Cuervo dijo con los labios en movimiento.

¿Sabrá él que estamos mintiendo?

No es una mentira completa.

Pero hay mentiras allí.

Cállate, Timid, ¡me estás dando un dolor de cabeza!

(llorando)

Manera de ir Rage, empeora toda esta situación.

Escuchar esta conversación puso a Beast Boy muy, muy nervioso porque se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La medicina de Cyborg lo ayudó a ver el terrible sueño de Raven, pero el efecto secundario era que Beast Boy ahora podía leer la mente de Raven.


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans

Capítulo 3,

Después de tener el sueño que compartieron en secreto, los dos adolescentes se encontraron en la sala común. Ambos estaban vestidos con sus uniformes habituales y estaban sentados en el sofá mirando la TV. El Niño Bestia siguió mirando a Raven por dos razones. 1, era lo tranquila que estaba actuando considerando su terrible pesadilla y 2, Beast Boy recientemente tomó una de las pastillas de Cyborg, pero ya no podía oír más los pensamientos que Raven estaba teniendo. Aproximadamente una hora después, todo el equipo estaba en la sala común y sentado en el sofá, excepto Cyborg.

"Está bien, creo que debería desayunar, ¿quieres ayudarme BB?" Cyborg dijo y Beast Boy lo siguió a la cocina sabiendo que el hombre de metal tenía más en su mente que solo comida.

"Entonces, ¿funcionó el jugo?" Cyborg susurró.

"Sí, lo hizo". Dijo Chico Bestia mientras tomaba algunos ingredientes de la despensa. "Impresionante, ¿entonces sobre qué era el sueño de Raven?" Cyborg preguntó con entusiasmo.

"No quieres saberlo. Fue realmente malo". Chico Bestia dijo mientras se estremecía.

"Claro que hago manchas de hierba, quiero saber que fue la pesadilla de Raven y no la tuya". Cyborg insistió.

"Sé que no era mía porque cuando la golpeé en el sueño, los dos nos despertamos y ella corrió hacia mí para asegurarme de que estaba bien". Dijo Chico Bestia, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para calmar al hombre de metal.

"¿Qué hizo ella? Ahora tienes que decirme de qué se trataba el sueño". Dijo Cyborg. Chico Bestia suspiró y respiró hondo.

"Raven estaba caminando a través de una versión quemada de Jump City y Slade estaba allí. Nos hizo cosas terribles y se lo contó todo a Raven. Con Robin él ... um ... Starfire la tenía ... Estabas desaparecida ... Y luego yo ... "Chico Bestia de repente se puso pálido y se tapó la boca, tratando de no vomitar.

Esta reacción sorprendió a Cyborg y el hombre de metal miró a Raven antes de volverse hacia su amigo verde. De lo que se tratara este sueño fue definitivamente el de Raven y fue definitivamente malo. Chico Bestia hizo un vaso de agua y lo bebió, lo que pareció calmar su estómago. Llenó el vaso de nuevo antes de volverse hacia su amigo y mirarlo a los ojos.

"Pensé que podía dar un resumen rápido, pero no puedo. Te contaré el sueño pero solo recordaré el hecho de que no quería contártelo". Dijo Beast Boy mientras explicaba todo en el sueño de Raven con más detalle de lo que probablemente Cyborg deseaba, pero lo pidió, literalmente. Estuvieron en silencio durante más tiempo, y el desayuno estaba casi terminado cuando Chico Bestia escuchó la voz de Raven.

¿Puedes hacer un poco de té, por favor?

Chico Bestia sonrió ante los modales y la amabilidad de Raven y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, lo que hizo que Cyborg se volviera a mirarlo.

"Claro, Rae, no hay problema". dijo mientras tomaba la tetera de Raven y la llenaba con agua.

"Uh, ¿mancha de hierba? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Cyborg preguntó mientras Chico Bestia ponía la tetera en la estufa.

"Preparando el té que Raven pidió, duh". Dijo Chico Bestia, haciendo que Cyborg parpadee. Cyborg siguió mirando al chico verde haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Chico Bestia le dio la espalda al cyborg para poder tomar un refresco de la despensa.

¿Podrías por favor decirle que lo deje?

Escuchó a Raven decir enojado.

"Starfire, ¿qué estás haciendo?", Dijo Chico Bestia sin volverse. Chico Bestia sonrió cuando escuchó a la chica jadear y volar hacia, lo más probable, Robin. El Chico Bestia se volvió a su propio desayuno para terminar.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Cyborg preguntó en voz baja.

"Hombre, ¿qué pasa contigo? Lo hice porque Raven me pidió que la detuviera". Chico Bestia dijo que empezaba a enojarse. Los ojos de Cyborg se ensancharon lentamente cuando se dio cuenta, y miró a Raven.

"Entonces, Raven, ¿dónde está tu libro?" Cyborg le preguntó a la chica gótica en el sofá.

"En mi cuarto."

Uno pensaría que lo sabría con su cerebro tecnológico.

Chico Bestia escuchó a Raven decir, lo que lo hizo reírse un poco.

"Necesitamos hablar." Cyborg dijo mientras arrastraba a Beast Boy fuera de la sala de OPS y hacia el pasillo.

"Amigo, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás fallando?" Chico Bestia se quejó. Cyborg miró a Chico Bestia.

"Esto es MUY importante, BB. Por favor, dígame todo lo que dijo Raven mientras estábamos haciendo el desayuno", dijo Cyborg vacilante.

"Bien-"

"Palabra por palabra si no te importa". Cyborg dijo interrumpirlo.

"Bueno, ella dijo 'puedes hacer un poco de té, por favor', así que le hice un poco de té. Entonces ella dijo 'por favor, ¿podrías decirle que lo deje?' así que le pedí a Star que se detuviera, luego le preguntaste sobre su libro y ella dijo: "en mi habitación, pensarías que él sabría eso con su cerebro tecnológico" y luego me arrastraron hasta aquí ". Chico Bestia dijo ahora frustrado.

"Uh, Chico Bestia, lo único que Raven nos dijo fueron las palabras 'en mi habitación'. Ella no dijo nada más". Cyborg dijo, ahora preocupado.

"Amigo, no me vas a asustar así". Chico Bestia dijo cuando comenzó a caminar.

Fue bueno que me hicieran el té, pero casi lo dejan arder.

Escuchó a Raven decir, haciendo que Beast boy se detuviera.

"¿Escuchaste algo?" Cyborg preguntó y él asintió.

"Ah, hombre, esto sucedió antes, pero después de no haber escuchado nada durante tanto tiempo, pensé que era algo de una sola vez" Chico Bestia murmuró.

"¿Leíste la mente de Raven antes?" Preguntó Cyborg, de pie junto a su amigo verde.

"Sí, la oí hablar con sus emociones sobre qué decirme después de que examinara mi cuerpo". Dijo Chico Bestia y Cyborg asintió.

"Supongo que mi medicina era demasiado fuerte. Empezaré a trabajar en otro lote después del desayuno. ¿Tomaste una pastilla? ", Preguntó. Chico Bestia se sonrojó mientras asentía.

"Pude despertarla de ese terrible sueño. Por supuesto, tomé una pastilla. Además pensé que estaba bien ", dijo.

"Bien, bien. Entiendo eso, pero estos son los pensamientos de Raven de los que estamos hablando. Los pensamientos son muy impulsivos, y puedes aprender cosas sobre Raven que no quieres saber. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con esto? ? " Cyborg preguntó con suavidad. Chico Bestia suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

"Yo ... la amo, Cy ... La amo con todo mi corazón ... Tengo que protegerla y con el sueño que vi, ella me necesita". El chico bestia habló en voz baja, y Cyborg apenas la escuchó. él.

"Está bien, si quieres hablar sobre lo que escuches, entonces debes saber que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿vale, judía verde?" Cyborg preguntó y Beast Boy comenzó a animarse y ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la sala de OPS.

"Entonces, estás enamorado de Raven, ¿eh?" Cyborg preguntó en tono burlón.

"Callate." El chico bestia dijo con un empujón juguetón contra Cyborg.


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de Teen Titans ni de ninguna de las películas mencionadas en este capítulo.

Capítulo 4,

"Amigos, deseo viajar al centro comercial de compras para un día de diversión". Dijo Starfire y Raven gimió suavemente. Chico Bestia la miró.

No queremos ir de compras, ¡qué jodida pérdida de tiempo!

Rabia, no estás ayudando a nadie.

Cállate, valiente. ¿Por qué deberíamos ir al maldito centro comercial de compras de mierda ?!

Podría estar fuera de línea, pero acabamos de ver morir a Starfire en nuestro sueño. Una terrible tortura para todos ellos. Deberíamos pasar tiempo con todos nuestros amigos.

Tímido tiene un punto. Es lógico que pasemos un tiempo todos los días con nuestros amigos porque nunca sabemos cuándo fallecerán.

Saber que eres un dolor en el culo! Si los matáramos ahora, ¡no tendríamos que preocuparnos por perder el tiempo con ellos!

No los vamos a matar, los amamos a todos. Especialmente Tú-Sabes-Quién.

"Amor, eres una puta perra, ¡además él nunca se preocuparía por nosotros!

Chicos a los que estamos mirando.

Raven levantó la vista para ver a todo su equipo mirándola.

"Bien, iré, siempre que pueda ir a la librería". Cuervo dijo haciendo que Starfire chillara y la abrazara con fuerza.

¡Mira lo que hiciste, Raven! La perra alienígena está tratando de matarnos, ¡así que solo alcanza y le corta la garganta!

Rabia, silencio, prestemos más atención a la conversación. No puedo permitirme el espacio en este momento.

Vete a la mierda, Raven!

"Glorioso amigo, de hecho aumentaremos tu colección de libros mientras estemos fuera. Confío en que todos los demás no tengan problemas con nuestro viaje". Robin no se veía feliz, así que Starfire se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído, haciéndolo sonrojarse un poco.

"Muy bien equipo, vamos al centro comercial". Robin dijo mientras caminaba con un Starfire riéndose junto a él.

Más tarde, en el centro comercial, el equipo básicamente se separó. Robin y Starfire entraron en Victoria Secret, Beast Boy entró en GameStop con Cyborg y Raven fue sola a su librería.

¿Por qué aceptamos venir cuando siempre estamos solos?

Porque quieren que nosotros vayamos.

Pero ellos no quieren pasar tiempo con nosotros.

Eso no es cierto.

Por supuesto que es cierto, como Beast Boy dijo una vez que somos realmente espeluznantes.

Pero no somos espeluznantes, simplemente somos diferentes.

"Es lo mismo que te dijiste a ti mismo cuando fuiste engañado por Malchior.

No quiero pensar en Malchior.

Bueno, tal vez deberías, porque eso es lo más cercano que llegarás a ser amado.

Rudo, eso fue malo incluso para ti.

Bueno, ¿quién en el mundo nos amaría, especialmente porque somos medio demonio?

Nuestro equipo se preocupa por nosotros, hasta el último de ellos.

¿Oh si? Pero 'cuidar' y 'amar' son dos palabras muy diferentes. Sí, todos se preocupan por mí, pero ninguno de ellos podría amarme. Robin ama a Starfire, Cyborg ama a Bumblebee y Beast Boy ... Beast Boy ...

Raven miró a su lado y casi se sonrojó al ver a alguien acercarse a ella.

"Chico Bestia, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Raven preguntó confundida.

"Bueno Cy, quería mirar algunas cosas electrónicas, así que pensé que te preguntaría si querías ir a ver películas conmigo". Dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Oh! ¡Es tan lindo cuando sonríe así!

Amor, te distraes mucho.

Si crees que ella está distrayendo, tal vez debería intervenir.

La lujuria, no estoy de humor.

Y con eso, Raven tomó un libro al azar del estante.

"Bien, Chico Bestia, pero me debes." Ella dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Ah, Raven, ¿por qué no te relajas un poco?

No te escucho Lust.

¿Por qué no?

Porque si tuvieras tu camino, me harías comenzar una orgía aquí mismo, ahora mismo, mientras follas el cerebro de Chico Bestia.

Es verdad. Oye, comprometámonos, ¿qué tal si solo tienes sexo con Beast Boy?

No.

¿Qué tal un beso?

No.

Podrías tomar su mano.

No.

Eres tan grosero.

Y tú eres la puta que no me dejará en paz.

Chico Bestia esperaba fuera de la tienda y se sonrojaba como un loco. No le tomó a un científico espacial saber que la lujuria es una tentación muy fuerte, especialmente porque solo estás luchando contra ti mismo. Pero nunca pensó que Raven tendría problemas con su lujuria. Él sonrió cuando Raven salió de la tienda, y él suavemente la agarró del brazo.

"Vamos Raven, mi lugar favorito para obtener películas es así". Dijo con cuidado.

¡Oh mi AZAR! ¡Está tan caliente!

Raven golpeó la mano de Chico Bestia haciéndolo quitarlo.

Raven, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? Deberíamos tener sus manos sobre nosotros. Debe tocar nuestros pechos, muslos y entrepierna; Y follame con su extensión áspera.

Te odio, lujuria.

También te quiero, Raven.

Raven miró al ruborizado muchacho.

"Estás extrañamente tranquilo. ¿Está todo bien?" Raven le preguntó a Chico Bestia y él se levantó bruscamente, dándose cuenta de que ella realmente estaba hablando con él.

"Estoy bien, creo que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos". Chico Bestia dijo.

Oh, él es tan lindo como eso.

Exactamente amor. Oye Raven, dile una broma al chico, haz que hable.

No estoy contando una broma, feliz.

Entonces di algo.

"¿Estás buscando una película específica?" Raven preguntó haciendo que los pensamientos en su cabeza se calmaran.

"No, solo me gusta mirar a mi alrededor". Chico Bestia dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Oh, me encanta el sonido de su voz! ¡Haz que hable un poco más!

Amor, te estás volviendo tan malo como la lujuria. Si todos se quedan callados, hablaré con él tan libremente como me parezca

¡ACUERDO!

"Bueno, dime, ¿dónde te gustaría empezar?" Preguntó Raven y Chico Bestia le sonrió.

"El horror, porque es tu género favorito". Chico Bestia sonrió, tomó su mano y comenzó a empujarla en la tienda.

¡Oh mi AZAR! ¡Es tan cálido y fuerte! ¡No lo dejes ir, Raven! Todavía no, quiero saborear esto.

Una emoción, Lust, suplicó y Raven permitió que Beast Boy sostuviera su mano hasta que llegaron a la sección de Horror. Una vez allí, Raven apartó la mano y miró las películas. Raven tenía su capucha levantada pero Chico Bestia sabía que ella se estaba sonrojando.

"Entonces, ¿ves algo que te guste?" Dijo un poco demasiado feliz de lo que normalmente tendría en ese momento.

Estaba feliz porque finalmente se dio cuenta de que Raven estaba realmente enamorada de él, incluso si ella luchaba con sus emociones por eso, a ella realmente le gustaba.

"Tienen las tres películas de Insidious, me gustan. El exorcista, Haunter, The Shining, Halloween, Scream, A Haunting en Silver Falls, incluso Night Breed son buenas películas. Bueno, creo que son buenas películas. aunque no. " Dijo Cuervo cuando ella comenzó a calmarse.

"¿Qué me gustaría en este estante?" Preguntó Chico Bestia.

Mejor elijo las películas clasificadas B más viejas. Oh, hey, Blood and Chocolate es básicamente un romance, que puede estar en la lista. ¿Qué más? Esa es una película para niños; hay una película PG-13 justo allí; Cujo me aburría para que pudiera manejar eso; Final Girls fue graciosa. ¿Podría Beast Boy manejar a la novia de Chucky? No, espera, hay una escena de 'sexo' y probablemente demasiado violenta.

Raven miró a Beast Boy, tomó cinco películas diferentes y se las entregó.

"Sangre y chocolate, Cujo, Final Girls, Elvira y Gremlins?" Preguntó Chico Bestia mientras miraba cada una de las películas.

"¿Qué, me preguntaste qué pensé que podías manejar?" Cuervo dijo como si hubiera sido insultada. Chico Bestia se rió.

"Sí, y estoy seguro de que estas son grandes películas, pero simplemente no parecen tan aterradoras. Todavía podría comprarlas, pero ¿por qué no me muestras algo realmente aterrador?". Chico Bestia dijo en un tono delicioso.

Oh, eso es sexy.

La lujuria que prometiste.

Lo siento.

"¿Por qué, esos son perfectos para ti?" Preguntó Raven. Chico Bestia se acercó a ella y se acercó sorprendentemente.

¿Por qué se está acercando tanto a mí? Estamos casi en el rango de besos!

La mente de Raven entró en pánico.

"Ah, ¿qué pasa Raven? ¿Temes tener miedo delante de mí?" Chico Bestia dijo en un ligero tono burlón.

¿Asustado? ¿Es este Fucker serio? ¡Ese Bastardo no sabe nada del miedo!

Rage, cálmate, Beast Boy está actuando de manera extraña hoy, por alguna razón.

Bueno, al menos consigue algunas películas para joder con su mente!

Multa.

Raven se dio la vuelta, tomó siete películas diferentes y se las entregó a Beast Boy mientras la dejaba sostener las primeras cinco películas.

"Veamos lo que tenemos aquí ... Hannibal Rising, Man Hunter, Red Dragon, Silence of the Lambs, Hannibal, Sweeney Todd, y We Are What We Are". Él la miró.

"¿Por qué elegiste estos?" Preguntó y Raven le dio una sonrisa genuina, que casi lo hizo abandonar las películas.

"Bueno, los primeros cinco tienen Hannibal Lecture, que es básicamente mi asesino en serie favorito, pero, honestamente, Man Hunter es el más antiguo y Red Dragon es básicamente una nueva versión, pero me gusta más Red Dragon". Raven dijo y luego volvió a su mirada aburrida.

Chico Bestia la había estado mirando fijamente y esperaba que su hermosa sonrisa regresara. Raven agitó una mano delante de su cara y salió de ella con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

"Aquí, espera un segundo." Chico Bestia dijo mientras dejaba a Raven solo. Pronto regresó con un pequeño carrito de compras y miró a Raven.

"¿Tienes alguna de estas películas?" Preguntó.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

"Bueno, no, pero ..." Chico Bestia tomó las películas de sus manos antes de que ella terminara y las puso en el carrito.

Oye, Raven, sé que quieres que nos quedemos en silencio mientras hablamos, pero ¿crees que él está planeando una cita para una película casera?

El camino del camino tímido, que sabía que lo tenías en ti.

Valiente, es bueno que estés alentando a Tímido pero necesito concentrarme. Tímido, sé dónde está tu corazón, pero Beast Boy nunca me querría lo suficiente como para salir conmigo. De hecho, debería recuperar algunas de estas películas.

Raven se acercó y metió la mano en la canasta, pero Chico Bestia le agarró la muñeca.

"Suéltame, Chico Bestia, no necesitamos comprar todas estas películas". Dijo Raven mientras miraba al chico verde que solo sonrió.

"Uh, hola, tierra a Chico Bestia, déjame ir". Dijo Raven mientras su voz se ponía nerviosa con su acción y sus sentimientos hacia él.

"No vas a eliminar una sola película de esta canasta a menos que se la entreguen al encargado de la salida". Dijo con calma y gentilmente movió su mano para que estuviera sosteniendo la de Raven.

Gracias Azar, que mi capucha está arriba. Mi cara entera debe estar roja ahora.

Raven pensó mientras apartaba su temblorosa mano de su compañero de equipo.

"Ahora que, eso está arreglado, es mi turno. Adelante a la sección de Comedia". Chico Bestia dijo mientras se alejaba.

¿Tenía intención de tomar mi mano? ¿Fue un error o un accidente? ¿No estaba prestando atención al hecho de que lo hizo? Tal vez no se dio cuenta? Pero él me tocó e hizo que mi corazón palpitara.

Raven, lamento interrumpir de nuevo, pero después de anoche, probablemente no deberíamos dejar que Beast Boy compre esa segunda pila de películas.

Oh, mi, Azar, tímido. Tienes toda la razón, me olvidé de mi sueño.

Raven agarró el carrito, lo hizo detenerse y metió una mano adentro, pero una vez más fue detenida por la mano cálida de Chico Bestia. El corazón de Raven se aceleró ante su toque y ella lo miró.

"Busca esas películas otra vez y te avergonzaré". Chico Bestia amenazó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"¿Cómo puedes avergonzarme?" Raven pidió más por curiosidad que su capacidad para avergonzarla.

"Bueno, lo primero que me viene a la mente es gritar 'escuchas que todos, ella dijo que sí' y luego te sumergieron en un beso". Chico Bestia dijo mientras disfrutaba el sonido de su rápido corazón.

Está mintiendo.

Espero que no lo sea.

Bueno, espero que lo sea porque nunca nos han besado antes.

Eso no importa, Timid, porque Chico Bestia ni siquiera se atrevería a acercarnos tanto a nosotros.

No sé chicos, él ha estado actuando extraño hoy. Tal vez esté enfermo.

¿Estás lo suficientemente enfermo como para besar a un demonio?

No lo sé. Tal vez le pediré a Cyborg que le haga un examen cuando regresemos a la Torre.

Raven lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Eres un tonto y un idiota". Raven dijo y sacudió su brazo, pero su mano permaneció en la mano de Chico Bestia.

"Oh, veo lo que está pasando. Crees que estoy faroleando". Chico Bestia sonrió mientras tiraba de ella para que sus pechos se tocaran y sus caras estuvieran a centímetros de distancia.

"Dime, Raven. ¿Qué tan cerca tengo que llegar para demostrar que no estoy faroleando?" Chico bestia dijo seductoramente.

Azar, eso es sexy como el infierno.

Tal vez él se preocupa por nosotros.

Lust, amor, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que 'cuidar' y 'amar' son dos palabras muy diferentes?

Raven apartó la cara porque era básicamente la única parte del cuerpo que podía mover.

"Chico Bestia, no quieres ver a Hannibal Lector ni a Sweeney Todd ni a We Are What We Are. Solo déjame devolverlos". Raven miró a su derecha y vio a sus otros tres compañeros de equipo entrar a la tienda.

"No, puedo pararme a ver lo que te gusta Raven. Incluso dijiste que Hannibal Lector es tu asesino en serie favorito, por lo que se quedan en el carrito y se van a comprar". Chico Bestia dijo apretando su agarre en su cintura y mano.

"He tenido suficiente de esto". Raven dijo.

Los otros tres Titans estaban mirando la sección de Ciencia Ficción y Acción cuando escucharon que algo se caía. Los tres corrieron al ruido y pronto se quedaron en shock ante lo que vieron. Sus amigos estaban ambos en el suelo, pero el Chico Bestia estaba encima de Raven, que tenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas debido al hecho de que el Chico Bestia estaba entre ellos.

"Bajate." Raven gimió cuando empujó a Beast Boy y se levantó.

"Es tu culpa lo que pasó de todos modos". Declaró como Chico Bestia se puso de pie.

"¿Mi culpa? Tú eres la que luchó y nos hizo caer". Dijo Chico Bestia, sin darse cuenta de sus amigos detrás de Raven.

"Bueno, si no me hubieras agarrado, entonces no habría luchado". Dijo Raven, olvidándose de los otros titanes observándolos.

"Bueno, si no hubieras tratado de volver a poner las películas, no te habría agarrado". Chico Bestia dijo.

"Bueno, los estaba devolviendo porque no puedes manejarlos".

"Puedo manejarme bien y, además de ti, primero me mostraste películas terroríficas de KID. Tengo cierta tolerancia para temer que lo sepas".

"Está bien, entonces elige tus propias películas malditas de miedo".

"¡Lo haré! Elijo los que están en el carrito".

"Siete de esos son demasiado aterradores para ti, elige otra cosa".

"De ninguna manera, solo dijiste que podía elegir mis propias películas de miedo y que selecciono las doce del carrito".

"No elegiste ninguno de ellos. Los elegí a todos para mostrarte y los vas a comprar todos. ¡De ninguna manera! Déjame volver a poner las siete películas realmente aterradoras".

"Los escogí a todos ahora y los compraré si quieres o no".

"Bueno, no deberías comprarlos porque son demasiado aterradores para ti".

"Apuesto a que no son tan aterradores".

"Siempre pierdes las apuestas que haces conmigo".

"Entonces, ¿qué tal uno nuevo?" Chico Bestia preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Raven dijo molesta pero interesada.

"Si puedo ver todas las películas de Hannibal, junto con esas otras dos películas y no gritar, entonces gano. Si grito o no termino las siete películas, tú ganas". Chico Bestia dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Las probabilidades están a mi favor.

"¿Qué ganaría cada uno de nosotros?" Preguntó Raven y la sonrisa de Chico Bestia se ensanchó.

"Si ganas, no hablaré con nadie a menos que hayan empezado a hablarme por primera vez, durante toda una semana y recibas un silbato especial que solo yo puedo escuchar para que me puedas mantener informado". Raven se obligó a no sonreír cuando escuchó esto.

"¿Y si ganas?" Ella preguntó.

"Si gano, entonces tendrás todo lo que diga, por un día, a menos que vaya demasiado lejos". Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Raven se paseaba mientras pensaba en esto, y su audiencia esperaba en suspenso.

Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho que perder. Incluso si él gana, no tengo que actuar diferente, solo tengo que decir que todo es demasiado. Además, tener el silencio de Chico Bestia es un premio maravilloso. Sin mencionar que el hecho de que podría intentar hacer otro silbido de dos.

Cuervo lo miró y sonrió.

"Acuerdo."


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de Teen Titans o sus personajes.

Capítulo 5,

De vuelta en la torre, Raven fue a su habitación para leer, Starfire y Robin fueron a la sala de combate para entrenar y Cyborg arrastró a Beast Boy a la bahía médica para hablar.

"Entonces, ¿quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó en la tienda de videos?" Cyborg dijo, mirándolo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó un confundido Chico Bestia.

"Bueno, primero escuchamos la caída de algo y te vemos a ti y a Raven en la posición de misionero, luego ustedes comienzan a discutir y luego hacen una apuesta. ¿Por qué están jugando con Raven de esa manera?" Cyborg dijo en un tono de pánico. Chico Bestia miró al hombre de metal y sonrió.

"Porque Raven está muy enamorada de mí". Cyborg se congeló y esperó a que Chico Bestia dijera "psicólogo" o "te atrapó", pero nunca llegó.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Cyborg susurró como si estuviera en problemas. Chico Bestia señaló a su cabeza.

"Puedo leer la mente de Raven, ¿recuerdas? La he oído luchar contra sus emociones todo el día. Ruda, rabia y, a veces, el Conocimiento está en mi contra, pero todos los demás quieren estar conmigo. Demonios, deberías escuchar la conversación que ella tiene con ella. emociones en este momento ". Chico Bestia dijo con una sonrisa. Cyborg levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Preguntó inseguro de qué pensar.

"A ver. Raven está pensando en lo que pasó en la tienda de películas; Lust quiere que se masturbe; Happy quiere que tome las manos de Raven; Brave quiere que me bese para que termine; Timid quiere que Raven me vea jugar videojuegos mientras ella finge leer, la memoria está recordando a Malchior, el conocimiento dice que Raven necesita estar segura de su próximo movimiento antes de que lo haga; Rude está despreciando las razones por las que nunca podría amar a Raven; Rage quiere matar todo a la vista; que ella va a meditar, y ahora ... "Chico Bestia parpadeó.

"Ahora no puedo oír nada". Chico Bestia le golpeó la oreja.

"¿Se acabó la medicina?" Preguntó y Cyborg negó con la cabeza.

"En realidad creo que está tranquilo porque Raven comenzó a meditar. Tal vez es una de las pocas veces en que puede hacer que dejen de hablar". Cyborg dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eh, eso tendría sentido. Además, puede explicar por qué medita tanto". Chico Bestia pensó en voz alta.

"Está bien, entiendo por qué te metes con Raven, pero ¿qué pasó con esa apuesta que hiciste?" Cyborg le dijo a su amigo verde.

"Me alegra que hayas mencionado eso. Verás, voy a ganar la apuesta y mi premio es que Raven tiene que hacer lo que diga por un día. Al menos lo que diga no está demasiado allá afuera, así que "Si ella tiene un problema con eso, te llamaré a tu comunicador y me dirás si me excedí en mis límites". Chico Bestia dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso es algo inteligente, considerando que no cambiaría por un día incluso si perdiera, pero BB, ¿qué estás planeando?" Preguntó.

"Estoy planeando llevar a la chica de mis sueños a una cita increíble". Chico Bestia sonrió dulcemente causando que Cyborg golpeara la espalda de Chico Bestia.

"Inteligente, mancha de hierba, pero tienes que sentarte a través de siete películas de miedo, ¿cómo vas a hacer eso sin gritar?" Cyborg dijo recordando las condiciones de la apuesta.

"Bueno, he visto cuatro de ellos, y según Raven, uno de los que no he visto es mucho más antiguo y muy similar a una película que he visto. Así que en realidad solo tengo que preocuparme por Hannibal Rising y We Somos lo que somos ". Chico Bestia dijo.

"Espera, ¿Hannibal como en Hannibal Lector? ¿Hannibal el caníbal?" Cyborg le dijo al chico verde.

"Sí, el mismo Hannibal, ¿por qué?" Preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Pero eres vegetariano, ¿por qué verías algo que tuviera que ver con el canibalismo?" Cyborg preguntó y Beast Boy suspiró.

"La Doom Patrol me mostró esas películas cuando estaba pensando en convertirme en vegetariana. Se suponía que esas películas me mostrarían que podría estar comiendo cosas peores que las gallinas, pero después de eso fui una vegetariana estricta". Chico Bestia declaró.

"Eh, supongo que tiene sentido". Cyborg murmuró.

"Entonces, ¿puedo contar contigo para mantenerme en el camino mañana?" Preguntó Chico Bestia y Cyborg asintió.

"Bien, ahora planearé todo mañana. Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas". Él dijo.

Chico Bestia había insistido en que los Titans cenaran temprano para que él y Raven aún tuvieran tiempo para ver las siete películas y acostarse a una hora bastante decente. Cyborg no tuvo ningún problema con esta solicitud y, con esta nueva información que tenía sobre Raven, quería ver si veía alguna diferencia. Se dio cuenta de que Raven ocasionalmente miraba a Beast Boy mientras comían, y poco después Beast Boy se sonrojaba ligeramente. Cyborg se preguntó cuánto tiempo le ha gustado a Raven Beast Boy, y si su llamada "cita" de mañana les haría comenzar a salir.

Después de la cena, Robin apareció en Sweeney Todd y se sentó en el sofá junto a Starfire, Raven estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo, pero se detuvo para mirar a los otros dos niños que estaban lavando los platos.

"¿Podrás escuchar?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí, Rae, solo estamos secando y guardando, no hay agua". Dijo Beast Boy y Raven volvió a mirar la pantalla, luego a su libro.

"Oye, BB?" Cyborg susurró.

"¿Qué te hizo sonrojarte durante la cena?" Preguntó. Chico Bestia sonrió mientras miraba a Raven.

"¿Ah, eso? Happy quería que hiciera una broma, Love quería alimentarme y Lust, bueno ... Lust quería REALMENTE alimentarme". Dijo en un tono casi amoroso cuando el rubor volvió a su rostro.

"¿En serio? No sabía que Raven tenía pensamientos así". Cyborg dijo asombrado.

"Si estás sorprendido por eso, entonces no mires lo que está leyendo". Chico Bestia dijo simplemente.

"Ella ... Ella no está leyendo ..." Cyborg no pudo terminar su oración.

"Sí, ella está leyendo una novela erótica, pero lanzó un hechizo para que se vea como un libro de hechizos 'regular' de ella. Tengo que decirte, me alegro de que la historia no sea tan ardua en este momento o que no lo harías. No me gusta lo que viste ". Beast Boy dijo que no siempre podía controlar sus erecciones.


	6. Chapter 6

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de los Teen Titans o las películas mencionadas en este capítulo.

Capítulo 6,

Una vez que se hizo la tarea, Cyborg se fue directamente a su habitación, diciendo que trabajaba en algunas actualizaciones, pero solo fue asqueado con los pensamientos de Raven / Beast Boy. Después de la película, Robin acompañó a Starfire llorando a su habitación antes de ir a la suya. Cuervo y Chico Bestia estaban solos ahora.

"Bueno, uno abajo, seis para el final. ¿Quieres comenzar la serie Hannibal o quieres ver We Are What We Are?" Preguntó Chico Bestia.

Si nos ponemos We Are What We Are, entonces él podría gritar y nosotros podríamos irnos a la cama ahora.

Por otro lado, no hemos visto la serie Hannibal en mucho tiempo.

Además, esto es como una cita ahora, tal vez podríamos abrazarnos con él.

O podríamos simplemente saltarnos el juego previo e ir directamente al postre.

¿Qué tal un compromiso?

¿Cuál es tu compromiso, Raven?

Comenzaré la serie de Hannibal y me sentaré junto a él sin leer mi libro y, a cambio, todos se queden callados.

¡Convenido!

Raven se acercó y puso a Man Hunter, luego fue a la cocina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Chico Bestia preguntó a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Tuve que levantarme, el borde del sofá está comenzando a lastimarme la espalda, así que mientras estoy arriba estoy preparando un poco de té". Raven respondió simplemente.

"Bueno, si estás realmente incómodo, puedes apoyarte en mí. Sé que no estamos saliendo como Robin y Starfire, pero me han dicho que me siento cómodo". Chico Bestia dijo nerviosamente.

Oh, por favor, recuéstate junto a él, Raven. ¡Prometo no forzarte a masturbarte durante un mes entero!

La lujuria, ambos sabemos que no puedes ayudarte cuando las cosas se calientan.

Bien, pero lo intentaré lo mejor que pueda, si te abrazas con él.

Raven miró a Chico Bestia y él levantó su brazo para invitarla a su lado y ella aceptó su invitación. Vieron toda la película así, y luego Chico Bestia se levantó para cambiar la película.

Es un buen tipo.

Y más valiente de lo que parece, ha visto dos películas de terror sin pestañear una vez.

Sí, pero cálmate chicos. Como siempre digo, 'cuidar' y 'amar' son dos palabras muy diferentes.

Eres un gran asesino, Cuervo.

Una vez más, Chico Bestia se sentó junto a Raven y ella apenas se apoyó en él.

¡Raven actúa como si ella no debería ser amada!

Chico Bestia pensó para sí mismo.

"Espere." Beast Boy dijo y movió su brazo levantado hacia abajo y alrededor de Raven, acercándola un poco más.

"Mucho mejor, mi brazo me estaba matando". Chico Bestia dijo alegremente su media verdad. Raven no dijo nada.

Puedo escuchar el latido de su corazón. Es muy calmante.

Cuidadoso Cuervo, estás empezando a sonrojarte.

Es cierto, pero tengo mi capucha levantada, así que puedo permitirlo por un momento.

¿Te imaginas estar así todo el tiempo? Contra su cuerpo cálido y escuchando su corazón, lo único que nos falta es sostener su mano. ¿Puedes sostener su mano Raven?

No.

¿Por qué no?

Porque la última vez que te escuché sucedió Malchior.

Es cierto, pero ¿quién estaba allí para consolarte cuando Malchior te rompió el corazón?

...Chico bestia...

¿Y qué hiciste sin que ninguno de nosotros esté a cargo?

Lo abracé.

¿Y por qué lo abrazaste?

Porque lo amo.

Exactamente, y como usted siempre dice 'cuidar' y 'amar' son dos palabras muy diferentes.

No importa, amor. Él nunca me amará como yo lo amo.

Entonces, ¿por qué están ustedes dos abrazados y viendo la televisión solos?

Raven miró a Chico Bestia quien se dio cuenta y la miró.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"Uh ... nada importante". Ella murmuró en voz baja.

Porque él se preocupa por nosotros, amor. Lo amo, él se preocupa por mí, y eso es todo lo que hay que hacer.

Chico Bestia vio que Raven miró hacia otro lado y sintió la tristeza que venía de ella.

"Bueno, si nada está mal, por favor, vuelve a la forma en que estabas sentado". Dijo gentilmente y ella descansó su cabeza cómodamente contra él.

Al menos en mis ensueños siempre puedo tener este sentimiento. El calor, la relajación, el toque amoroso de su brazo y la protección que siento. Oh, esto es felicidad completa.

Raven pensó alegremente y Chico Bestia sintió una sonrisa formarse ligeramente sobre su piel.

Me pregunto si es así como se siente el amor.

Chico Bestia escuchó a Raven pensar antes de que su atención se centrara en la película.

Chico Bestia apenas prestó atención a la película porque sus pensamientos estaban en Raven. Se preguntó cuántas conversaciones tuvo Raven con las emociones sobre él. También recordó los momentos en que Raven había dicho o hecho algo que normalmente no era como ella. Como cuando admitió que eran amigos, o se sintió "furiosa" cuando el rey títere estaba a punto de destruirlos, o cómo conservó el centavo que le había dado hasta que, básicamente, murió.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado Raven luchando contra sus emociones? ¿Me gustó Raven cuando me gustaba Terra? Sé que Raven oculta sus emociones para ganarse la vida, pero estos pensamientos ocurrieron todo el tiempo. Tal vez ella esté acostumbrada a gustarme, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto. Bueno, tal vez solo siente que no puede hacer nada. ¿Tiene más miedo de hacerme daño o de ser rechazada por mí?

Más tarde, cuando llegaron a la última película, ambos titanes se sintieron muy lentos. Chico Bestia apareció en la última película y fue a la cocina. Regresó al sofá con dos sodas y le dio la bebida fría a Raven, quien la miró fijamente.

Yay, un refresco!

Feliz, no estamos bebiendo esto.

¿Por qué no, el conocimiento?

Debido a que contiene mucha cafeína y azúcar.

Así que tomamos té y eso tiene cafeína.

Es cierto, pero no tiene tanta cafeína como esta, además de que no ponemos azúcar.

Lo más que hemos tenido fue cuando la Madre Mayeye estaba hipnotizando a los Titans con sus pasteles.

Sí, pero las cosas con azúcar simplemente saben tan bien.

No estoy argumentando eso.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos beber la soda?

Debido a que la cafeína y el azúcar enturbian tu mente y tus emociones, no creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera lastimar a Beast Boy esta noche.

Quiero asesinar al maldito bastardo!

Por supuesto, cuando digo a alguien no me refiero a tu rabia.

¡TE MATARÉ!

De repente, apareció un pequeño corte en la mano derecha de Raven, su frente y su pierna izquierda. Raven se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina.

"¿A dónde vas?" Chico Bestia preguntó y esperó un minuto antes de agregar.

"Oye, ¿te cortaron un papel o algo?" Raven colocó el refresco en la nevera y se curó rápidamente.

Está bien, Raven. Ponemos a Rage en su jaula para que puedas disfrutar de la película.

Gracias, Conocimiento.

Raven se volvió hacia Chico Bestia con una mirada cansada pero en blanco.

"Puse el refresco de vuelta porque no tengo sed".

Mentiroso

Cállate, feliz.

"Y no me corté el papel". Ella terminó mientras caminaba de regreso a él.

Eso fue solo la mitad de verdad.

"Bueno, ¿puedes al menos tomar un sorbo de mi refresco? Estoy empezando a sentirme mal por conseguirlo". Dijo Chico Bestia y Raven parpadeó

¿Qué opinas, conocimiento?

No veo el daño.

Cuervo tomó cuidadosamente la lata y miró a los ojos de Chico Bestia.

Oh, Azar, él tiene los ojos verdes más hermosos del mundo.

Lo sé.

Uno podría realmente perderse en ese mar esmeralda.

Lo he hecho, pero solo una vez.

Raven miró hacia otro lado mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo antes de devolver la lata a Chico Bestia.

Como siempre digo "cuidar" y "amar" son dos palabras muy diferentes.

Beast Boy estaba feliz cuando la última película terminó porque sabía que había ganado la apuesta. Se había apagado el televisor, pero ambos estaban demasiado cómodos para moverse. Chico Bestia se preguntaba si podrían quedarse dormidos juntos en el sofá, pero sus curiosidades pronto se desvanecieron cuando


	7. Chapter 7

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans

Capítulo 7,

En el sueño, Chico Bestia se encontraba en una playa, pero nunca antes había visto una playa como esta. La arena era blanca como la nieve; la puesta de sol tenía fuertes tonos de púrpura, rojo y azul, con solo un toque de amarillo o naranja; y el mar era azul central y brillaba a la luz de la puesta de sol. Se quedó sin aliento, o al menos lo hizo hasta que escuchó a una chica riendo. Volvió la cabeza para ver a Raven corriendo junto a él, y ella estaba sonriendo. Chico Bestia se encontró mirando a la hermosa niña, con la sonrisa que derritió su corazón. Raven se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente.

"¿Vienes, Chico Bestia? ¿Eres un golpe tan lento?" Ella dijo y Beast Boy se sonrojó.

¿Podría ella realmente verme?

Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

"¿Poke lento? Tienes que estar bromeando, Rachel." Dijo una voz detrás de él. Chico Bestia vio a otro Chico Bestia corriendo hacia Raven. Chico Bestia miró a su ser de ensueño cuando comenzó a perseguir a Raven de nuevo. Cuervo llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza color morado y azul y Beast Boy usaba un par de bañadores negros que hacían que su piel verde se hiciera estallar. Observó a su yo soñado agarrar la cintura de Raven, y Raven se echó a reír antes de alejarse.

"No me vas a atrapar tan fácilmente". dijo ella con una sonrisa. Dream Beast Boy se abalanzó hacia ella, pero Raven se hizo a un lado y comenzó a correr detrás de él. El sueño, Chico Bestia, sonrió cuando se convirtió en águila y voló hacia Raven.

"Eso es hacer trampa, idiota." Ella se rió, cuando lo vio. Dream Beast Boy aterrizó frente a ella y la agarró suavemente de la barbilla.

"¿Quién dice que estoy engañando? Nunca dijimos que no hay poderes". El sueño que Beast Boy dijo juguetonamente. Raven se sonrojó y luego sonrió cuando Dream Beast Boy se inclinó para besarla.

"Bueno, si estás usando tus poderes, entonces creo que puedo usar los míos". Ella dijo alejándose y creando una pequeña pared negra entre ellos.

"Rae, ¿realmente me estás diciendo que ni siquiera puedo besar a mi esposa en nuestra luna de miel?" Dream Beast Boy preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. El verdadero Chico Bestia parpadeó ante la palabra "luna de miel" y "esposa". Cuervo se rio.

"No estoy diciendo que no puedas besar a tu esposa. Estoy diciendo que debes ganarlo primero y para ganarlo debes atraparme". Ella dijo mientras bajaba la pared negra y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

El sueño, Chico Bestia, la siguió alegremente, riendo y gritando amenazas no serias. El verdadero Chico Bestia tenía un sentimiento cálido que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y sintió una brisa tibia en su rostro mientras olía el dulce perfume de Raven. Dream Beast Boy se convirtió en un pterodactyl e intentó agarrar a Raven desde arriba, pero Raven bloqueó sus garras con un pequeño escudo negro. Después de algunos intentos, el sueño, el Chico Bestia, aterrizó frente a Raven en forma humana y trató de agarrarla. Raven se rió y se dio la vuelta antes de que ella se deslizara en sus brazos. Dream Beast Boy aterrizó convertido en una suricata, se zambulló en la arena, y pronto emergió frente a Raven y se lanzó hacia sus piernas. Raven se levantó de un salto y se movió para no aplastar a la suricata de su sueño. Raven se rió hasta que sintió que algo se deslizaba por su pierna y alrededor de su cuerpo, y pronto se encontró cara a cara con una serpiente verde. Raven sonrió a la serpiente.

"No es cortés atacar a tu esposa cuando se está riendo". Ella dijo mientras la serpiente acariciaba su nariz. Dream Beast Boy volvió a su ser humano con sus brazos apretados alrededor de ella todavía.

"Tal vez, pero sé que te gusta cuando no soy tan cortés". Dream Beast Bot dijo antes de chocar sus labios con los de Raven. Raven se sonrojó, le devolvió el beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chico Bestia. El verdadero Chico Bestia vio a la feliz pareja besarse y se sorprendió al sentir el beso también. La pareja se separó para respirar y Raven sonrió.

"Azar, eres una Bestia, Garfield". Dijo mientras se reía de su propia broma, Dream Beast Boy le sonrió.

"Puedo ser una verdadera Bestia si quieres que lo sea". Dijo en un tono seductor que hizo que los ojos del verdadero Chico Bestia se ensancharan. Raven retiró un brazo del cuello del Sueño Chico Bestia y se lo puso en la frente.

"¡Querido, Azar, no la Bestia! ¡No es tu lado animal que me vuelve loco! ¡No es la Bestia sexy que me toca con esas deliciosas garras! Por favor, no lo liberes, porque seguramente moriré por los múltiples orgasmos. "Raven dijo juguetonamente dramática antes de besarlo.

"Por supuesto, esa Bestia. ¿Me estás tentando Rae?" Dream Beast Boy preguntó antes de arrojarla sobre la suave arena, una de sus manos sostuvo ambas muñecas juntas sobre la cabeza y la otra estaba en la arena sosteniéndose para no aplastarla.

"Porque no me gusta ser tentado, Rachel". Dream Beast Boy dijo con una voz agradable y áspera, haciendo sonreír a Raven. Raven entró a besar los labios de Chico Bestia, pero cuando él comenzó a inclinarse, ella le besó la nariz y se apartó rápidamente.

"¿Quién dijo algo acerca de las burlas?" Preguntó dulcemente, casi inocentemente. Dream Beast Boy soltó una carcajada y jugó con la parte inferior del traje de baño de Raven. El verdadero Chico Bestia pudo ver cómo se enojaba y se sonrojaba su ser onírico al saber lo que iba a suceder.

"Si quieres a la Bestia ..." Dream Beast Boy cortó el traje de baño de Raven por la mitad con sus garras.

"Entonces tienes a la Bestia". Dijo mientras bajaba sus bañadores. El verdadero Chico Bestia se quedó sin aliento y gritó ante la repentina oleada de dolor y placer que acababa de recibir. Cayó al suelo y solo esperó a que el sueño terminara.

Fue en este punto cuando nuestro joven amigo de metal entró en la sala común y vio a Raven apoyándose en Chico Bestia. Cyborg se rascó la cabeza y miró el reloj, que daba las 4:35 am.

Lindos, deben haberse quedado dormidos después de haber terminado de ver sus películas.

La única razón por la que Cyborg se había levantado tan temprano era que su estómago le gruñía por lo que finalmente lo escuchó. Se acercó a los titanes durmientes y sonrió. Ambos estaban sonriendo y sonrojándose, pero se veían tan tranquilos que Cyborg casi no los despertó. Tomó una foto de los dos antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la sala común y cerrarla con fuerza. Ambos titanes se despertaron de su sueño y miraron alrededor. Cyborg se arrastró a la cocina y abrió la nevera perezosamente.

"Hola chicos." Él gruñó adormilado.

"¿Quién ganó la apuesta?" Bostezó sus palabras.

"Lo hice, gané la apuesta". Chico Bestia dijo alegremente.

¿Desde cuándo tenemos buenos sueños?

¿Desde cuándo sueño con casarme?

¿O tener relaciones sexuales? ¿O estar casado con Chico Bestia? ¿O tener relaciones sexuales con Chico Bestia?

Me pregunto por qué sucedió eso.

Porque lo amas tonto.

¿Y qué? Eso todavía no cambia el hecho de que tuvimos un buen sueño.

Es el primer buen sueño que tuve desde que era pequeño.

"Raven, nos estás espaciando". Cyborg dijo mientras agitaba una mano frente a su cara.

Raven lo miró y notó que todavía estaba apoyada en Chico Bestia. Se levantó, sobre todo para alejarse del chico verde, pero también para mirar mejor a Cyborg.

"Mis disculpas, admitiré que Chico Bestia ganó esta apuesta, así que supongo que realmente hay una primera vez para todo. Ahora voy a mi habitación". Raven dijo antes de salir de la habitación con el libro que tenía antes. Chico Bestia la vio irse con esa estúpida y feliz sonrisa de él.

"Yo, BB, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Cyborg cuando volvió a llamar la atención de Chico Bestia.

"Veamos, empezamos a sentarnos así mientras estábamos, creo, en tres películas. Luego, cuando las películas terminaron, estábamos demasiado cómodos para movernos, así que nos quedamos dormidos así". Beast Boy dijo y Cyborg no quiso hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero aún así encontró su boca rebelde diciendo:

"Entonces, ¿en qué fue el sueño de Raven?" Chico Bestia se sonrojó profundamente y sonrió.

"O-oh, eso ... w-bueno, estábamos, um ... casados y en nuestra luna de miel". Tartamudeó silenciosamente. Los ojos de Cyborg se ensancharon.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó y Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros.

"Te dije que le gustaba, tal vez ni siquiera necesito esas pastillas". Dijo que antes de sacarse la botella del bolsillo y se la entregó al hombre de metal.

"¿Estás seguro, BB?" Pidió aceptar la botella.

"No, pero Raven está tratando de volver a dormir y eso significa que es mejor que vuelva a mi habitación". Chico Bestia dijo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba.

"Buenas noches, Cy." Murmuró.

"Oh, BB, tengo una sorpresa para ti". Cyborg dijo como un trozo de papel impreso de su brazo, y se lo entregó. Chico Bestia lo tomó y vio una foto de él y Raven dormidos en el sofá, el momento dulce lo hizo sonreír.

"Todo lo que puedo decir, BB, es que espero que tengas una gran fecha prevista para mañana". Dijo Cyborg. Chico Bestia nunca levantó la vista de la imagen.

"Gracias, Cy". Finalmente dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Chico Bestia logró caer sobre su cama justo cuando Raven se durmió y comenzó a formarse un sueño extremadamente diferente.

Todavía estaban en una playa, pero se veía y se sentía completamente diferente. La arena era gris en lugar de blanca, la puesta de sol se había ido y fue reemplazada por un cielo rojo sangre, y finalmente el hermoso océano se congeló y se veía negro. Miró a su alrededor y finalmente vio a Raven de pie al borde del agua congelada.

"¿Qué está mal, monstruo? ¿Se te acabaron los lugares para asustarme?" Una voz grosera dice. Raven volvió sus ojos heridos hacia un enojado Chico Bestia. Este Chico Bestia estaba sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se elevaba sobre el empático.

"Oh, ¿no me digas que herí los sentimientos del pequeño demonio?" Dream Beast Boy dijo en un tono de bebé. Luego se echó a reír y le dio un puñetazo a Raven en la mandíbula, haciendo que se estrellara contra su espalda. Cuervo miró al alto monstruo verde, levantó las manos y gritó ...

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" pero no pasó nada y Raven de repente pareció asustada.

"Oh, pobre pequeño demonio no puede usar sus poderes contra nosotros". El chico bestia soñó bromeó, pero Raven solo estaba concentrado en una palabra.

"¿Nosotros?" Repitió y luego, desde las sombras, surgieron dos Beast Boy más con la misma sonrisa malvada que la primera. El verdadero Chico Bestia se quedó sin aliento, sin darse cuenta de lo aterrador que realmente podía perder.

"Bueno, chicos, ¿qué os parece?"

"Creo que esto va a ser divertido".

"Vamos a burlarla de ella".

Luego, los tres Hombres Bestia corrieron tras Raven a toda velocidad, porque sin sus poderes, Raven no tenía mucho que hacer. Raven corrió hasta que tres Beast Boy más aparecieron frente a ella.

"Six Beast Boy's, Lust tendría un ataque". Raven murmuró mientras saltaba en el aire, lo que causó que los Bestia Boys detrás de ella chocaran con los que estaban frente a ella. El verdadero Chico Bestia sonrió ante la escena que estaba sucediendo muy lejos de él. Siempre supo que Raven podía ser así de inteligente, pero tenía una sensación de hundimiento y corrió para detener el sueño.

De repente, algo agarró a Raven y retorció sus brazos detrás de su espalda, causando que Raven gritara. El Real Chico Bestia también gritó por el dolor, y sin poder hacer nada cayó de rodillas. Raven miró detrás de ella para ver qué la había agarrado para ver que era la Bestia. La Bestia protectora que la había salvado de Adonis hacía tantos años, y ahora la mantenía prisionera. El sueño Beast Boys comenzó a rodearla hasta que uno dio un paso adelante.

"Ya que te encanta jugar juegos". Todos hablaron juntos.

"Vamos a jugar un juego de pasión". Cuando se habló la palabra "pasión", los seis Bestias varones cambiaron dramáticamente. El color básicamente desapareció de ellos, dejando su cabello gris, su piel blanca y sus ojos rojos. El verdadero Chico Bestia lo reconoció al instante, ya que era el mismo lado oscuro que Trigon había convocado desde dentro del Chico Bestia. Raven escuchó a los seis niños demoníacos, esperando que sus temores fueran erróneos.

"Oh, mira la cosita asustada. ¿Qué pasa, demonio?"

"¿Temes perder tu virginidad?"

"¿O tienes miedo del hecho de que vamos a quitártelo?"

El verdadero Chico Bestia vio una mirada petrificada de miedo en la cara de Raven y luchó contra su dolor para poder levantarse y continuar corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡HAHAHA! ¡Mira la cara del demonio tonto!"

"Exactamente, pronto pasará de una chica que nunca ha sido besada a una puta de seis".

"¡Ugh! ¿Tenemos que besarla?"

"No, no tenemos que besarla, pero ella nos complacerá".

El verdadero Chico Bestia se convirtió en un guepardo para correr más rápido, pero la escena aún estaba lejos. Raven se estaba sonrojando y estaba muy asustada.

"¿C-cómo ...? E-tú ... No puedes ..." ella tartamudeó. El sueño del Chico Bestia en frente de ella la agarró con fuerza.

"¿Por qué no lo haríamos? Tu cuerpo puede fácilmente complacer seis a la vez, uno para cada agujero, cada mano y la otra para tus senos. Entonces, dime, ¿por qué nos negaríamos eso?" Preguntó y obligó a Raven a fulminarlo con la mirada.

"Chico Bestia nunca me haría daño así". Ella escupió. El sueño, Chico Bestia, se echó a reír, le soltó la cara, la abofeteó bruscamente y luego agarró la parte delantera de su leotardo.

Los otros Beast Boys estaban comenzando a acercarse a su derecha cuando el verdadero Beast Boy corrió su cabeza de guepardo hacia el lado de Raven, despertándolos a ambos.


	8. Chapter 8

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Teen Titans.

Capítulo 8,

Chico Bestia oyó que los pies apresurados corrían por el suelo, salían por la puerta y entraban en el pasillo. Pero su puerta no se abrió.

No puedo molestarlo dos noches seguidas.

Especialmente con el sueño que acabas de tener.

No crees que sea verdad, Raven. Chico Bestia se preocupa por nosotros.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

Raven, Beast Boy se preocupa por nosotros, ¿verdad?

Ya no lo sé.

Otra pausa.

Lo que estamos haciendo me recuerda la escena en El exorcista donde el sacerdote se arroja por la ventana y se cae por todas esas escaleras.

Veo a que te refieres.

Chico Bestia salió silenciosamente de la cama y abrió la puerta ligeramente y vio a Raven de pie en lo alto de la escalera mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Podríamos simplemente caer hacia adelante, acabar con todo, y los Titans no sabrían que fue un suicidio.

¿Cuántas veces vamos a pararnos aquí y pensar eso?

He derrotado a Trigon, así que no tengo que preocuparme de que gane otros hijos.

Podría morir y a nadie le importaría.

Chico Bestia se preocuparía.

No sé si eso es verdad.

Nos gustó cuando él llamó a Robin 'señor' y usó esa máscara de Doom Patrol.

Recuerdo que ese día, viste su cara por primera vez y me crearon.

No nos importa, amor.

Pero debería importarte, fui creado por Beast Boy y ahora estaba a un paso de la muerte debido a nuestra incapacidad de ser amados por Beast Boy.

Pero, ¿y si nuestro sueño es correcto? ¿Y si nunca se preocupó por nosotros?

Incluso si eso es cierto, ¿realmente vale la pena matarnos?

El conocimiento es correcto. Me he entrenado con los monjes de Azarathe para reprimir mis emociones para poder usar mis poderes. Siempre he sabido que ser amado nunca fue una opción para mí. Pero nunca podemos ser amados por otro porque soy mitad demonio y nadie podría amar a un medio demonio.

No pensabas así cuando Malchior estaba cerca tuyo.

Raven suspiró y se sentó, lo que calmó al ansioso Chico Bestia.

Malchior fingió preocuparse y fingió estar interesado en lo que tengo que decir. Me hizo sentir amado e importante, pero todo fue falso.

Sabes, Lust, has estado muy callado.

Claro que soy yo.

Después de ver a seis Beast Boys, no esperaríamos que estuvieras callado.

No hay nada sexy sobre la violación, Rude.

Es difícil discutir con eso.

¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

¿Qué es la memoria?

¿Lo que sentiste con Malchior es menor, mayor o igual que el amor que sentiste cuando te quedaste dormido con Chico Bestia?

Hubo una pausa que Beast Boy esperaba cuando Raven recordó los diferentes eventos.

Tenía un fuerte sentido del amor con Beast Boy que nunca con Malchior.

Y dormir con él hizo que las pesadillas desaparecieran.

Lo hizo.

¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un buen sueño?

Cuando era una niña pequeña.

¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que sentiste un amor fuerte como cuando estás con Beast Boy?

No desde que era una niña.

Exactamente, así que no me iría huyendo de esto tan rápido. Por lo que sabes, él siente lo mismo. No es como si realmente le hayas dado a Beast Boy la oportunidad de cuidarnos o amarnos.

Hubo una pausa y Chico Bestia silenciosamente cerró su puerta y se dirigió de puntillas a su cama.

Si me arrepiento de esto, permitiré que Rage te acompañe

Oyó justo antes de que llamaran a su puerta. Se acostó y se cubrió con las mantas.

"Adelante." Dijo frotándose los ojos.

Oh, Azar, su pecho se está mostrando un poco. No me di cuenta de que estaba tan en forma.

La lujuria, me distraes.

"Hola ... Lo siento, ¿te desperté?", Preguntó ella y él sonrió.

"Bueno, es medianoche y estoy en la cama con mis pantalones de pijama". Dijo en tono burlón.

"Pero no, me desperté hace un minuto y estaba tratando de volver a dormir. Entonces, ¿qué pasa?" Pidió sentarse y dejar caer su manta sobre su regazo, haciendo que Raven se sonrojara ligeramente.

Lust, si incluso te atreves a tocarte a ti mismo oa alguien más, dejaré que Rage te mate ahora.

Oh, eres un palo en el barro. A pesar de que no estamos mojados, no es como si pudiera olernos mojándonos.

En realidad, Chico Bestia todavía tiene algunos sentidos de animales mientras está en forma humana.

Saber que eres un palo en el barro, también!

Raven la agarró del brazo con suavidad y, por primera vez desde que Beast Boy conocía a Raven, parecía completamente vulnerable.

"Es estúpido." Ella finalmente dijo en voz baja.

"Acabo de tener un mal sueño y quería ver que todavía estabas ...", se calló.

Aún así tú y no un violador aterrador.

"Todavía está bien y no duele". Finalmente terminó y Chico Bestia no tuvo que leer su mente para saber que estaba mintiendo en este momento.

"Ven aquí por un segundo". Dijo, indicándole que se sentara. Ella vaciló, pero se sentó en la cama. Chico Bestia tomó ambas manos y gentilmente sostuvo sus dedos mientras él la miraba a los ojos.

"Ahora, puede que no sepa todo, pero soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar cualquier cosa. Sé que no siempre nos llevamos bien porque somos muy diferentes, pero de la misma manera, ambos nos preocupamos profundamente unos por otros porque somos los mismo." Hizo una pausa para sonreír a la chica hipnotizada frente a él.

El es tan dulce.

Finalmente lo escuchó.

"Hay momentos en que piensas que estás solo, pero no porque siempre estaré aquí para ti. Sé lo que es estar solo, así que lo entiendo". Dijo con sinceridad, y los recuerdos de abuso llegaron, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada.

Una de las manos de Raven se soltó del agarre de Chico Bestia y la encontró cuidadosamente en su mejilla. Sorprendido por esta acción, miró a Raven, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Chico Bestia colocó su mano ahora libre sobre la de ella y dejó que su rostro la acariciara ligeramente haciendo que la sonrisa de Raven creciera un poco.

"Odio verte fruncir el ceño." Susurró Raven.

"Y odio verte tan sola." Dijo Beast Boy cuando su mano derecha entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y su mano izquierda apretó suavemente su mano derecha.

Raven, odio intervenir en un momento tan tierno, pero creo que Beast Boy podría preocuparse por nosotros más que por un amigo.

Uh, gracias por tu opinión, tímido.

Chico Bestia oía el corazón de Raven y la respiración se aceleraba un poco.

"Rae, sé que tu pesadilla debe haber sido realmente mala para que vinieras a mí, pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho". Dijo sabiendo lo mucho que se debe haber sonrojado. Ver a Beast Boy sonrojarse también hizo que Raven se sonrojara y en ese momento, era imposible fruncir el ceño, a pesar de que lo intentaba.

"Rae?" Chico Bestia preguntó en voz baja.

"¿C-puedo hacer algo? B-antes de perder el valor para hacerlo?" Tartamudeó nerviosamente cuando su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Raven asintió lentamente y Beast Boy se inclinó y besó a Raven en los labios. El beso no fue largo, solo tres segundos antes de que él se apartara de ella. Raven lo miró sorprendida y su mente estaba en blanco.

My emotions have never been this quiet before.

Se preguntó a sí misma. Ella apartó la mirada por un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Chico Bestia.

"¿Quieres decir que?" Se encontró preguntando y Chico Bestia asintió.

"Lo hago. Quería hacer eso por más tiempo". Dijo con calma.

¿Ha querido besarme durante mucho tiempo? ¿Pero por qué? Soy tan malo con él y lo he rechazado tantas veces. Agregue eso al hecho de que soy un medio demonio patético, que ni siquiera pudo obtener el amor de su propia madre. Y sin embargo ... a pesar de todo ...

"No entiendo." ella simplemente le dijo y Chico Bestia la miró con ojos gentiles.

"¿No entiendes lo especial que eres para mí?" Preguntó y ella asintió. Chico bestia quitó sus manos de suyas y lentamente la envolvió con sus brazos y colocó suavemente su frente contra la de ella.

"Eres especial para mí porque eres especial. Siempre proteges a tus amigos, incluso de ti mismo; siempre meditas en la sala común cuando crees que estás solo, pero meditarás con Star si ella te pide unirte; tu rostro puede sé sin emociones a veces, pero tus ojos me dicen exactamente lo que estás sintiendo; y tus ojos son tan hermosos. Puedo y me he perdido en esos océanos de Amatista ". Estaba prácticamente susurrando, pero sabía que Raven estaba escuchando cada palabra que decía.

"Eres hermosa, eres valiente, eres fuerte, eres gentil cuando quieres serlo y eres muy amorosa y protectora. ¿Cómo en la Tierra, Azarathe y el resto del universo, podrías ¿Crees que no eres especial para mí? Preguntó y Raven gentilmente golpeó su nariz contra la de él y sonrió.

"No tenía ni idea." Ella susurró y Chico Bestia se sonrojó.

"Bueno, al menos ya lo sabes." Dijo y para su sorpresa, Raven se inclinó para besarlo esta vez.

Sus labios eran suaves y él estaba agradecido de no haber sobrepasado sus límites. Este beso fue mucho más largo y los dos titanes fueron extremadamente tiernos. Chico Bestia podía sentir que sus costados animales se volvían locos y sabía completamente por qué antes, en el sueño pacífico de Raven, ella fingía tener miedo de sus impulsos. Un momento después, cuando sus impulsos eran cada vez más fuertes, comprendió por qué Raven tuvo una pesadilla con La Bestia. Él rompió el beso y por la mirada en la cara de Raven, instantáneamente quiso más de ella.

"¿Hay algo mal?" Preguntó Raven.

"Lo siento, Rae. Normalmente no me beso así. Bueno, para ser honesto, eres mi primer beso y todos mis animales están actuando como si fuera la temporada de apareamiento". Dijo frotándose la nuca.

Raven soltó una breve carcajada antes de ir a besar sus labios, pero rápidamente le dio un beso en la nariz. Chico Bestia parpadeó mientras luchaba contra las ganas de sujetarla y besarla. Él sonrió al recordar a Raven haciendo esto exactamente en su sueño anterior.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Rae?" Preguntó haciendo sonrojarse a Raven.

"No lo sé."

Si tu puedes. Fóllame tú, zorra.

"Siempre quise intentar eso porque se ve divertido y bien, tú también eres mi primer beso". Ella dijo y Chico Bestia frotó amorosamente su nariz contra la de ella.

"Bueno, me alegro de ser el primero, y me alegro de que seas mi primero. ¿Y estaba fingiendo besarme pero besándome la nariz tan divertido como pensabas que sería?" Preguntó. Raven puso sus manos en la cara de Chico Bestia y ella se inclina para besarla. Raven vuelve a besar su nariz y deja escapar una pequeña risita.

"Es más divertido de lo que pensé que sería". Ella finalmente le respondió con su risita.

Chico Bestia la observó mientras intentaba controlar a los animales que estaban dentro, pero estaba fallando. Así que cuando Raven se inclinó cerca de Chico Bestia, se encontró tomando la cara de Raven en sus manos y tirándola a un beso francés. Los ojos de Raven se agitaron y al instante le devolvieron el beso cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba este lado de Chico Bestia. Después de un momento, los animales de Chico Bestia fueron domesticados lo suficiente para que él recuperara el control y se retiraron del beso tan repentinamente que Raven cayó un poco hacia adelante.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento". Chico Bestia dijo poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

"Mis instintos animales mezclados con hormonas adolescentes normales hacen que sea difícil mantener el control de mí mismo en situaciones como esta". Explicó como la culpa se apoderó de él.

"Lo entiendo completamente. No es fácil controlar tus emociones en una situación como esta. De hecho, es probable que ni siquiera hayas mirado alrededor de tu habitación desde que entré, ¿verdad?" Cuervo dijo suavemente y Chico Bestia negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, mira hacia arriba y mira a tu alrededor, Chico Bestia". Dijo Cuervo

Bajó lentamente las manos y miró cautelosamente a su alrededor para ver que varios artículos estaban envueltos en la magia oscura de Raven. Sus libros de historietas estaban por todo el piso, sus muebles se habían movido un poco, su reloj despertador había sido lanzado sobre una pila de ropa y una sonrisa crecía en la cara de Raven. Chico Bestia la miró fijamente, asombrado de cómo él no había notado nada de esto.

"Cómo ... ¿Cuándo ... Cómo no?" Tartamudeó para encontrar la pregunta correcta cuando Raven lo besó. Ella se apartó y se sorprendió de la mirada que Beast Boy le estaba dando.

La miró como si fuera la cosa más hermosa, importante y valiosa del mundo. De hecho, la miró como si ella fuera la única cosa en el mundo que pudiera llenar toda su alma de amor. Raven se sonrojó y se encontró mirando hacia otro lado, pero la expresión de su rostro se mantuvo. Chico Bestia lentamente levantó sus manos y gentilmente sostuvo su rostro. Ella se ruborizaba y trataba de no sonreír, pero él quería sumergirse en cada detalle de su cara en ese momento. Él colocó suavemente su cabello detrás de su oreja tan lentamente que envió escalofríos a través del cuerpo de Raven. Con una mano en su cara, su pulgar frotando suavemente su mejilla, y la otra mano detrás de su cabeza, se inclinó hacia otro beso. Raven se inclinó ligeramente para hacer que Beast Boy se recostara y, después de varios minutos, se encontró encima de un muy feliz Beast Boy. Ella cuidadosamente rodó y se acostó a su lado mientras él envolvía un brazo protector alrededor de ella. Permanecieron allí en feliz silencio hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. El sueño de la luna de miel de Raven y Chico Bestia se repitió en sus mentes, pero esta vez, el sueño pudo seguir su curso ya que nadie interrumpió. Chico Bestia todavía estaba sorprendido cuando la pareja recién casada comenzó a tener relaciones sexuales, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía no era tan fuerte como lo era antes. Pensó que esto era extraño hasta que se dio cuenta de que la medicina debió haber estado desapareciendo.


	9. Chapter 9

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans.

Capítulo 9,

En la sala común, Cyborg había terminado de preparar los desayunos de los Titans, y noté la falta de cuerpos en la habitación.

"¿Dónde está Raven?" Preguntó mientras colocaba platos frente a Robin y Starfire.

"No he visto a mi amigo Raven, hoy. Novio Robin, ¿has visto a tu amigo Raven, hoy?" Preguntó Starfire y Robin negó con la cabeza.

"Curiosamente, no lo he hecho. Ya que normalmente somos los dos primeros en despertar, pensé que podríamos entrenar esta mañana, pero ella no estaba en su habitación ni en el techo, así que creo que salió". Robin dijo en su tono normal de materia.

"Eh, eso es extraño. Oh, bueno, voy a despertar a la belleza verde, así que empieza a comer". Cyborg dijo mientras salía de la sala común. El hombre de metal sonrió al pensar en cómo su novia iba a visitar la torre en algún momento después del almuerzo. Odiaba no ver a Bumblebee, pero ambos tienen trabajos que hacer y eso no cambiaría por mucho tiempo, pero él puede esperar por ella. Cyborg llegó a la puerta de Chico Bestia y entró.

"Está bien, mancha de hierba, tengo gofres y ..." Se detuvo cuando su cerebro finalmente registró lo que había en la habitación.

Cuervo y Chico Bestia estaban juntos en la cama. De acuerdo, él estaba debajo de las mantas y ella estaba sobre las mantas, pero todavía estaban acostadas juntas. Se parecían mucho a cuando se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Ambos sonrientes, ambos felices, el brazo de Chico Bestia rodeó a Raven para sostenerla y protegerla, la única diferencia real fue que estaban acostados, no sentados y Raven estaba a la derecha de Chico Bestia en lugar de a la izquierda. Cyborg estaba congelado en su lugar, y no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Raven acarició suavemente su cabeza contra Chico Bestia y dejó escapar una risita tranquila, luego Chico Bestia sonrió y apretó suavemente su agarre alrededor de Raven. Cyborg parpadeó.

Raven no se ríe y Beast Boy- EW! Chico bestia está encendido.

Cyborg hizo una mueca al darse cuenta, se retiró de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

"Sal de ahí, Cy, sal de ahí. Tenías su edad una vez y la situación no es tan mala como parecía. Al menos es mejor, o puedo matar a Chico Bestia. Raven es básicamente una hermana pequeña para yo, pero ella es una niña inteligente que nunca permitiría que Chico Bestia haga nada sin su permiso. Pero, ¿y si él se aprovechara de ella, especialmente con esas estupidas píldoras para leer que le di? Oh, mierda, ¿cómo se supone que debo hacerlo? Explícale eso a Raven ". Cyborg susurró para sí mismo y se dejó llevar por el pánico por un momento más antes de llamar a la puerta con fuerza.

"¡Eh, BB! El desayuno está listo, ¿saldrás o voy a entrar?" Cyborg dijo en voz alta, pero probablemente más fuerte de lo necesario.

"No soy decente, dame un segundo!" Chico Bestia dijo con evidente pánico. Raven salió de su habitación y llevaba puesto su uniforme. Miró a Cyborg, que estaba tan sorprendida que se preparó tan rápido.

"¿Debes hacer eso? Podrías haber despertado a los muertos". Dijo con su habitual voz monótona.

"Lo siento Raven, solo estoy levantando a BB. Cuando él está fuera, entonces él también podría estar muerto, así que sí, tengo que ser fuerte". Explicó con el encogimiento de hombros. Raven comenzó a alejarse cuando Cyborg recordó algo.

"Oye, Raven, ¿dónde estabas antes?" Preguntó haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

"¿Qué?" Ella casi sonaba sorprendida, casi.

"Sí, Robin quería entrenar pero no estabas en tu habitación o en el techo. ¿Dónde estabas?" Cyborg dijo que con la esperanza de que sus pequeñas cabezas sonaran como curiosidad.

"Librería luego el Café". Ella simplemente dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista.

"Oye, Cy! Ya es hora de desayunar, ¿eh? Vamos". Chico Bestia dijo mientras salía de su habitación.

"Sostener." Cyborg dijo agarrando el hombro de Chico Bestia y dándole la vuelta.

"¿Algo está mal, Cy?" Preguntó el chico verde.

"¿Estás tú y Raven en algún tipo de relación sexual?" Cyborg preguntó con ganas de simplemente cortar a la persecución. Los ojos de Chico Bestia se ensancharon.

"Cyborg!" Dijo, en shock.

"BB, entré en esa habitación y los vi a los dos juntos en la cama". Cyborg declaró y Beast Boy se sonrojó, pero se calmó.

"Oh ... Eso ... Bueno ... Raven tuvo un mal sueño ... Así que ella vino a mi habitación y comenzamos a hablar ... solo que ... nos quedamos dormidos ... nada sexual, lo prometí . " Dijo que calmó al hombre de metal delante de él. Cyborg soltó el hombro de Chico Bestia y sonrió.

"Bueno, eso ciertamente ayuda. Espera un minuto". Cyborg se detuvo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Dijiste 'nada sexual'", declaró Cyborg y Beast Boy asintió.

"¿Por qué dijiste 'nada sexual' en lugar de 'no pasó nada'? ¿Ocurrió algo anoche, BB?" Preguntó Cyborg y Chico Bestia se frotó la nuca. De repente se echó a reír.

"Amigo, no puedo confirmar ni negar ninguna afirmación ni nada para el caso". Chico Bestia dijo y se transformó en pájaro y se fue volando. La mesa del desayuno tenía su charla regular. Robin y Starfire susurraban y se reían entre ellos, Beast Boy y Cyborg estaban hablando de videojuegos, y Raven estaba leyendo un libro mientras comía.

"Ah, bueno, ¿qué tal después del desayuno iniciamos 'Estación Central del Juego' y frenamos el juego nuevo que compramos ayer en el centro comercial, BB? Tal vez esta vez puedas perder sin llorar". Cyborg bromeó. Chico Bestia recogió su plato y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Lo siento, Cy. No creo que tenga tiempo para videojuegos hoy". Dijo y esto llamó la atención de todos en la sala.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, BB?" Cyborg preguntó y Beast Boy simplemente puso su plato en el fregadero con calma.

"Sí, estoy pasando el día con Raven". Añadió en un tono despreocupado.

"¿Usted está?" Preguntó Raven, levantando la vista de su libro. Chico Bestia se rió y la miró.

"¿Lo olvidaste? Gané la apuesta ayer. Vi todas esas siete películas de terror sin asustarme, así que gané. Mi premio es que hagas todo lo que pido, dentro de lo razonable por un día". Chico Bestia dijo con orgullo.

"Bueno, normalmente no salgo, tal vez eso sea por una razón". Ella dijo mirando su libro. Chico Bestia escuchó algunas voces apagadas y recordó que estaba perdiendo la capacidad de leer la mente de Raven.

"Oye Cyborg, ¿crees que está fuera de razón salir y pasar tiempo con un compañero de equipo?" Chico Bestia preguntó dirigiendo todos los ojos al hombre de metal.

"Bueno, veamos. Es posible que a Raven no le guste salir, pero no se quema fácilmente por lo que sé. Pasar tiempo con un compañero de equipo no la matará, pero ese compañero de equipo eres tú, por lo que es 50-50. Por otro lado, Raven puede manejarse a sí misma. Ella puede vencer a los malos como a cualquiera de nosotros, así que probablemente no esté fuera de lugar ". Cyborg dijo y Beast Boy sonrió. Raven cerró su libro y se levantó.

"Bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir?" Cuervo dijo sonando molesto.

"No, no te levantes, tengo algunas cosas que terminar antes de irnos, así que solo relájate". Chico Bestia dijo antes de salir de la sala de operaciones. Raven se quedó allí por un momento, contemplando su situación. Finalmente, despejó su lugar en la mesa y se fue sin otra palabra.

"¿Crees que el amigo Chico Bestia ha organizado esta apuesta para poder salir con su amigo Raven?" Preguntó Starfire y Cyborg se encogió de hombros.

"Posiblemente. Le pregunté algo sobre la apuesta antes de que comenzaran a ver las películas y él vio más o menos la mitad de los de esa lista". Cyborg respondió, y Robin se levantó y enarcó una ceja.

"En otras palabras, ¿sabía que probablemente iba a ganar la apuesta?" Preguntó Robin.

"Supongo que, pero honestamente, si va a poner a Raven a través de toda esta prueba, espero que tenga algo especial en la manga". Dijo Cyborg.

"¿El amigo Chico Bestia sabe cómo usar el romance?" Preguntó Starfire y Robin se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que lo averiguaremos". Dijo Cyborg.


	10. Chapter 10

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de los Teen Titans ni la mayoría de los poemas de este capítulo.

Capítulo 10,

Raven estaba en su cama leyendo cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

"Y así comienza." Ella murmuró en voz baja. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de que Chico Bestia no estuviera allí. En su lugar, en el suelo encontró una pequeña nota, una rosa negra con una espiral púrpura y una cuerda blanca que iba por el pasillo y doblando la esquina. Se agachó, tomó la nota y se levantó.

Querido cuervo,

Eres una belleza oscura con un toque de color. Por favor, pon esta rosa detrás de tu oreja y sigue la cuerda. Ah, y hace un poco de frío, así que recomiendo traer una capa más gruesa.

La curiosidad de Raven se preguntó cuál era el plan general de Chico Bestia, pero esa primera oración. 'Una belleza oscura con un toque de color'. Lo leyó una y otra vez como si fuera a cambiar las palabras ante sus ojos. Raven colocó la flor en su cabello y caminó a lo largo de la cuerda. Tal vez debería haber cambiado su reloj, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad para preocuparse por el frío. Siguió la cuerda por el pasillo, subió las escaleras y se dirigió al techo.

En el medio del techo había una pequeña jarra con una nota en la parte superior y Raven se preguntó cuántas notas habrá. Cogió la taza, vio el extremo de la cuerda blanca y miró a su alrededor.

Todavía no hay Chico Bestia.

Ella pensó y leyó la nota.

Querido cuervo,

Usted calienta mi corazón, así que hice algo para calentarte. Siéntate y bebe esta taza de té de hierbas sin azúcar-

Raven se sentó y tomó un sorbo de té que le quemó la boca.

-Porque sé lo mucho que lo amas. Solo ten cuidado, porque probablemente todavía esté ardiendo, y no querría que te quemaras.

Raven puso los ojos en blanco ante la ironía, miró hacia la ciudad y bebió el resto del té, con cuidado para que no se quemara la lengua de nuevo. Cuando terminó el té, notó algo en el fondo del vaso.

"¿Ir a la librería?" Preguntó Raven mientras leía las palabras en voz alta. Qué sería en la librería y cómo consiguió Beast Boy estas palabras en la taza.

Cuando Raven llegó a la librería, se quedó en la entrada y miró a su alrededor en busca de algún tipo de nota o cuerda.

"Hola, señora, ¿puede seguirme?" Y el empleado dijo. Llevaba el uniforme habitual y su cabello castaño estaba en una cola de caballo. Raven se encogió de hombros y siguió a la chica hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda donde estaban las sillas. La vendedora le hizo un gesto hacia la habitación normalmente vacía y luego se fue.

Cuervo miró a su alrededor, molesto por no ver a Chico Bestia o cualquier otra pista. Rodeó la habitación una vez, mirando los estantes en busca de algo inusual, y estaba a punto de irse cuando vio un libro apoyado en una de las sillas. Caminó sobre el libro que tenía una cuerda verde decorativa a su alrededor.

La cuerda verde formó enredaderas, rosas y hojas y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba tejida en todo el libro. La abrió a la primera página marcada y encontró una nota, así que la tomó y la leyó.

Querido cuervo,

Para este pequeño viaje he usado una cuerda verde porque quiero mostrarte lo mucho que siento por ti. A lo largo de este libro lo compré, y sí, lo compré, así que, por favor, no lo dejes atrás, hay varios poemas que me recuerdan cómo me siento cuando te veo. Por favor, siéntense y lean los poemas. PD El recibo está en la parte posterior y es la página final marcada.

Raven se preguntó si debería continuar por este camino y si alejarse era una posibilidad. Pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior y sus dulces sueños la hicieron sonreír, por lo que se sentó cómodamente y comenzó a leer los poemas. La mayoría eran cortos, pero a ella no le importaba, ya que seguía los diseños florales improvisados entrelazados en las páginas.

* Si los besos fueran gotas de lluvia, te enviaría duchas.

Si los abrazos fueran segundos, te enviaría horas.

Si las sonrisas fueran agua, te enviaría el mar.

Si el amor fuera una persona, te enviaría yo.

Prometo ... ¡Nunca dejaré de amarte, de ninguna manera!

La única razón por la que no pueda un día,

No es hacer trampa o extraviarse,

Pero al fallecer.

* Te amo por entregarme tu corazón y confiarme tu orgullo,

Te amo por quererme y por necesitarme a tu lado.

Te amo por tus emociones, nunca supe que tenía,

Te amo por hacerme sonreír, siempre que me siento triste,

Te amo por tus pensamientos sobre mí, donde siempre estoy en tu mente,

Te amo por encontrar esa parte de mí, que nunca pensé que encontraría,

Te amo por cómo eres y por cómo me haces sentir,

Pero sobre todo TE AMO, porque sé que eres mía de verdad.

* Si pudiera tener un solo deseo,

Me gustaría despertarme todos los días.

Al sonido de tu aliento en mi cuello,

El calor de tus labios en mi mejilla.

El toque de tus dedos sobre mi piel,

Y la sensación de tu corazón latiendo con el mío ...

Sabiendo que nunca podría encontrar ese sentimiento con nadie más que tú ...

La pasión de tus ojos.

La pureza de tu alma.

La conexión profunda dentro,

El querer ese rol no puede estar lejos de ti mi amor,

Porque ahora eres parte de mí.

Eres parte de mi destino.

¡Te amo!

* Te sostendré por la cintura,

mientras tus labios pruebo,

Pasaré mis dedos por tu cabello,

Y dejame abrazarme como si fuera un osito de peluche.

* No somos romeo y julieta,

Pero parece que hace años que nos conocemos,

Cuando tus ojos miraron a los míos,

Sé que estaré muy bien.

Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron y se cerraron,

Es como si hubiésemos parado el reloj.

Todo estaba en cámara lenta,

Como compartimos esta encantadora pasión.

Tu y yo estamos destinados a ser,

Joven y perdido, así que sin cuidado,

Perdido en esta obsesión sin fin,

Sólo tú y yo al unísono.

* Su mente está llena de cosas hermosas,

Revelaciones pasadas y pecados futuros.

Me lleva a lugares que nunca he estado.

Al borde de la luz, donde comienza la oscuridad.

* Me paro en las sombras de tu corazón y te digo que no tengo miedo de tu oscuridad.

* Es una locura sabes

Cuánto no esperaba caer,

Y el impacto del fondo,

Me ha golpeado más fuerte de lo que alguna vez supe que podía.

No había nada que pudiera hacer,

Nada a lo que aferrarse,

Podría simplemente navegar más y más profundo,

Hasta que finalmente llegué al suelo,

Y entonces solo pudo sonreír,

Por mucho que no lo esperaba.

Me alegro de haberme enamorado de ti.

* Ella es fuego, él es hielo.

Un vistazo de ella, enciende sus fríos ojos de piedra.

El calor de su cuerpo, derrite las partes congeladas de su corazón.

Él camina a través de las llamas, sólo para sentir su calor.

*¿Como te amo? Déjame contar las formas.

Te amo hasta la profundidad y amplitud y altura.

Mi alma puede alcanzar, cuando se siente fuera de vista.

Para los fines del ser y la gracia ideal.

Te amo al nivel de todos los días.

Necesidad más tranquila, por el sol y la luz de las velas.

Te amo libremente, como los hombres luchan por el Derecho;

Te amo puramente, ya que se apartan de la alabanza.

Te amo con la pasión puesta en uso.

En mis viejos dolores, y con la fe de mi infancia.

Te amo con un amor que parecía perder.

Con mi santo perdido, te amo con la respiración.

¡Sonrisas, lágrimas, de toda mi vida! Y, si Dios lo elige,

Te amaré mejor después de la muerte.

Raven luego encontró el recibo y sintió una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Cogió el recibo pequeño y notó pequeños puntos azules. Ella le dio la vuelta y vio las palabras: "Ve al café", escrito en él.

"¿Cuántos lugares hay?" Se preguntó en voz alta, pero podría ayudar pero apreciar la cantidad de tiempo que Beast Boy había pasado en este pequeño juego. Libro en mano y flor en cabello, caminó hasta su café favorito y se sentó en su puesto habitual. Y miró a su alrededor.

Para alguien que insistió en pasar tiempo con ella, Beast Boy ha estado muy ausente, lo que no se parece a él. Una camarera se acercó a Raven y colocó una montaña rusa de aspecto extraño y una taza de café.

"No ordené nada". Dijo Cuervo y la camarera asintió.

"Lo sé, pero un extraño tipo verde apareció antes y nos dijo que te hiciéramos tu habitual cuando llegaste aquí, también insistió en que usáramos esa pulsera en lugar de una montaña rusa real". Ella dijo antes de alejarse. Raven iba a seguirla e indagar más cuando alguien se paró frente al micrófono en la esquina de la habitación.

"Hola a todos, soy el dueño del café y sé que no es una noche de micrófono abierto, pero tenemos una solicitud especial. Anteriormente, un caballero me pidió que leyera este poema a una chica muy especial. El poema se titula 'The Changeling and his Dark Empress' de BB, Garfield ". El hombre se detuvo para desplegar el papel, pero Raven no pudo evitar sentir su corazón acelerado. BB es lo que Cyborg llama Chico Bestia, y su nombre real es Garfield, por lo que no tenía dudas de que este poema pertenecía a Chico Bestia. Y si todavía tenía alguna duda, cuando tomó un sorbo de su café, el nombre de su taza decía "La Emperatriz Oscura".

Ella sonrió mientras recogía el brazalete y vio otra nota envuelta alrededor de él.

Querido cuervo,

Sé que te encanta este lugar, así que pensé que podrías divertirte un poco aquí. Bebe y disfruta del espectáculo, ya que se acerca la hora del almuerzo. Encuéntrame para almorzar en la pizzería. Si yo. No pensaste que, honestamente, no aparecería y no pasaría tiempo contigo, ¿verdad? De todos modos, espero que no te importe el brazalete, las gemas me recordaron a tu chakra.

Raven se puso la pulsera negra con gemas rojas en forma de diamante cuando el hombre en el escenario comenzó a leer el poema.

"Las emociones pueden ser peligrosas,

Especialmente para el Cambiante y su Emperatriz Oscura,

La Emperatriz Oscura teme sus poderes,

Como el Cambiante teme a su animal interior,

El Changeling trabaja duro,

Para conseguir que la emperatriz se abra,

El problema es que cuando la Emperatriz se abre,

El changeling debe controlar el animal interior,

Porque la pasión es lo que anhelan,

Los animales te quieren, hasta el último centímetro de ti.

Quieren tus ojos, labios y cuerpo,

Y el Cambiante lucha para controlarlos.

Porque si no lo hace, los animales pueden dañar a la Emperatriz,

La emperatriz llena su corazón de amor,

Y si los animales la dañan, nunca más volverá a tener ese amor.

En algún nivel,

El Cambiante siente que la Emperatriz entiende esto,

Para la emperatriz, oculta sus emociones y urgencias,

Lo mismo que, si no mejor que, el Changeling,

Pero el Cambiante acepta a la Emperatriz,

Por todos sus poderes y emociones ocultas,

Porque a pesar de las cosas que ella dijo o incluso hace,

El changeling sabe que es por su corazón,

Y cómo se preocupa por los demás.

Ella puede verse a sí misma como sin emociones, pero no lo es,

Ella puede verse a sí misma como malvada, pero está lejos de eso,

Ella puede verse a sí misma como un demonio, pero ella es un ángel,

El Cambiante solo espera que,

Si la Emperatriz sabe que la acepta, entonces

Tal vez la emperatriz pueda aceptar sus animales,

Los animales han estado hambrientos durante años,

Varios no esperan a los dieciocho años.

El Cambiante no quiere asustar a la Emperatriz,

Ella lo es todo para él.

Él ama sus ojos emocionales,

su rara sonrisa,

sus cautelosas manos,

El balanceo de sus caderas cuando caminaba,

La forma en que ella bebe su té,

La forma en que ella medita en el sol de la tarde,

La forma en que lee y la concentración que tiene,

La forma en que se preocupa por sus amigos,

Y cuánto lucha para detener el fin del mundo,

Pero sobre todo le encanta la forma en que ella lo mira.

Cómo gime ella cuando él hace una broma,

Pero aún así evita sonreírle cuando pierde un juego,

El Cambiante quiere descubrir los secretos de la Emperatriz,

Y quiere que la Emperatriz descubra la suya.

Así que no hay secretos entre los dos.

La Emperatriz y el Cambiante, tan diferentes como el fuego y el Hielo,

Pero juntos hacen agua,

Y con él un charco de amor para que compartan,

Porque Querida Emperatriz, el Cambiante ha caído por ti."

El dueño dobló el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

"Gracias por su paciencia, le aseguro que fue muy apreciado". Dijo que mientras salía del escenario y otra vez, Raven se encontró sonriendo. Por supuesto, no era el mejor poema que había leído o escuchado, pero era mejor que cualquier cosa que pensara que Chico Bestia escribiría o podría escribir. Estaba feliz de que Chico Bestia aceptara sus poderes y por eso aceptará gustosamente a sus animales. Sobre todo porque, cuando su lado animal se hizo cargo, ella se vio envuelta en un increíble beso francés.

Raven estaba realmente emocionada, así que se limpió el resto de su café y prácticamente corrió a la pizzería. Raven miró a su alrededor frenéticamente buscando a Chico Bestia, pero cuando no lo vio, se sentó derrotada. Un camarero salió con dos piezas de pizza, una con pepperoni y un tofu.

"Gracias, pero no sé si él está apareciendo". Dijo con su habitual voz monótona. El camarero no dijo nada, él solo sonrió y le dio una nota antes de alejarse. Raven giró la nota en sus dedos, no queriendo leerla.

¿Por qué debería Raven leer su excusa para no presentarse?

Raven colocó la nota sobre la mesa y la miró fijamente.

Si él me va a someter a toda esta prueba, lo menos que podría hacer es presentarse cuando dice que lo hará.

La nota la estaba provocando y ella comenzó a alcanzarlo, pero rápidamente cambió de opinión.

¿Quién cree Beast Boy que me está haciendo esto? Primero haciendo esa apuesta conmigo, luego besándome, luego haciéndome dormir en su cama, luego poniéndome en esta estúpida búsqueda, ¿luego levantándome? Que idiota.

Ella miró la nota de nuevo.

¿Y si dice que tuvo que ir a combatir el crimen?

Ella se acercó y lo acercó a ella.

Espera, Robin me habría llamado si ese fuera el caso.

Ella inmediatamente miró la nota y cruzó las manos sobre su pecho.

Chico Bestia seguro que tenía algo de nervio haciéndome esto. Quiero decir, Chico Bestia es ... Chico Bestia ...

Raven dejó caer sus hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Chico Bestia se preocupa por mí y puede que incluso me ame y nunca me lastimaría a propósito.

Y con eso en mente, tomó la nota y la leyó.

Querido cuervo,

Sé lo que estás pensando y no, no te abandoné. Nunca te abandonaría. Pero oye, qué tipo de Cambiante sería si no fuera el pequeño bromista que conoces y con suerte amas. Así que con eso se dice, lo único que queda por decir es 'Got Cha'.

Raven parpadeó al leer eso y casi gritó cuando un par de manos aparecieron detrás de ella y sostuvieron sus manos.

"Un minuto más y me hubiera ido caminando". Dijo una voz familiar. Se recostó en el pecho de su compañero de equipo verde y lo miró.

"Eso no fue gracioso". Ella simplemente dijo y Chico Bestia se rió.

"Posiblemente no, pero pensé que fue gracioso cuando trataste de no leer la tarjeta". Dijo que la miraba y le daba un pequeño beso en el chakra rojo. Raven se sonrojó mientras observaba al chico verde sentarse frente a ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella preguntó y Chico Bestia sonrió.

"Solo sentándote a comer un trozo de pizza de tofu, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, y Raven puso los ojos en blanco.

"Chico Bestia, ¿qué esperas lograr con todo esto?" Preguntó Raven mirándolo.

"Bueno, con suerte conseguiré que me veas con una luz diferente, así que ... um ... Sí ..." Dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Cuervo parpadeó.

"Entonces, ¿se supone que esta debe ser nuestra primera cita?" Raven preguntó y observó cómo Chico Bestia de repente se ponía muy tenso y nervioso. Miró su pizza y jugó con los dedos mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Raven no pudo evitar sentir pena por la pobre criatura. Se permitió disfrutar de este lindo momento por un minuto más antes de que decidiera ayudarlo. Ella recogió su porción de pizza y sin mirarlo, dijo.

"Si me preguntas, diría que estamos saliendo. Normalmente no beso a los chicos en medio de la noche, ya sabes". Entonces ella le dio un mordisco.

"¿De Verdad?" Chico Bestia preguntó en shock, y Raven asintió. Chico Bestia sonrió y comenzó a comer su pizza.

"Pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Es esta la última parada o hay otros lugares para ir?" Preguntó Raven.

"Hay otros lugares para ir". Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Y Raven lo miró.

"Supongo que no vas a decirme a dónde vamos?" Preguntó Raven y Chico Bestia negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, ¿puedes al menos decirme cuántos lugares más hay?" Ella preguntó y Beast Boy pensó en esto.

"Hay tres lugares más antes de que regresemos a la torre". Dijo y Raven le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"No puedo creer que estés poniendo tanto esfuerzo solo para hacer feliz a un demonio". Dijo que Chico Bestia se inclinó hacia delante y le tomó la mano.

"Como dije en el poema. Tú eres mi ángel". Dijo y el corazón de Raven revoloteaba.

"Bueno, creo que debes saber que no creo que tengas miedo. No temo a tus animales ni a tu lado animal. De hecho, incluso puedo provocarlos a veces". Agregó la última oración con una sonrisa maliciosa y Beast Boy tenía un extraño sentido de orgullo que se apoderó de él.

"Chico Bestia, con gusto te aceptaré, ya que tú me aceptas". Terminó, y miró hacia abajo mientras comía. La mano de Chico Bestia se apretó suavemente alrededor de la suya y ella miró sus perfectos ojos esmeralda.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada de tal amor que había visto la noche anterior. Ha esperado un momento como este durante años y, sin embargo, ahora que está aquí, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y felizmente avergonzada.

"Siempre te aceptaré, mi Emperatriz Oscura, siempre". Dijo, y Raven permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, a pesar de todo, ¿realmente necesitabas jugar todo este juego?" Ella preguntó.

"¿Qué, no te gustó?" Preguntó.

"No, no es eso. Simplemente creo que todo esto es innecesario. Especialmente para una cita". Ella dijo terminando su pizza.

"Sí, pero es nuestra primera cita". Dijo con una sonrisa y Raven negó con la cabeza ante su tonto carisma.

"Aun así, no tenías que hacer todo esto". Ella dijo y Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros, mientras él terminaba su porción de pizza.

"Bueno, quería darte una primera cita especial. Porque no solo es nuestra primera cita como pareja, sino que es tu primera cita, punto". Chico Bestia se detuvo cuando vio que Raven se avergonzaba.

"Y tú eres muy especial para mí". Raven sonrió rápidamente cuando escuchó esto, lo que hizo que Beast Boy también sonriera.

"Además, es demasiado tarde para cancelar el carruaje tirado por caballos". Dijo con calma. Cuervo casi se rió.

"Oh, ja, ja, muy gracioso". Ella dijo y la sonrisa de Chico Bestia se ensanchó.

"No, lo gracioso es que piensas que estoy bromeando". Dijo apuntando detrás de ella. Raven puso los ojos en blanco al chico tonto que intentaba engañarla, para que pudiera reírse de su propia broma.

"Chico Bestia, baja tu mano". Ella dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"No, porque la mirada en tu cara cuando te das cuenta de que estoy diciendo la verdad, simplemente no tendrá precio". Declaró y Raven notó que su dedo se movía lentamente, pero rápidamente lo descartó.

"Chico Bestia eso no es gracioso". Ella dijo con clara molestia, pero él no dijo nada. Entonces Raven escuchó el sonido de los cascos trotando y la confusión se posó en su rostro. Miró debajo de la mesa para ver que los pies de Chico Bestia todavía eran humanos. Ella lo escuchó reír.

"Lo siento Rae, soy humano o animal. No puedo transformar parte de mi cuerpo solo para engañarte". Él dijo. Raven miró a Chico Bestia y notó, por el rabillo del ojo, algo que parecía extraño. Dio un pequeño suspiro de derrota antes de girarse a su izquierda y ver realmente un carruaje tirado por caballos.

Había dos caballos, uno negro y otro blanco, y el carruaje era hermosamente gótico. Era un carruaje de estilo victoriano, pero se sentía como si Tim Burton o uno de sus muchos personajes aparecieran y le estrecharan la mano. Era negro, al menos en su mayoría negro, porque tenía toques de color púrpura oscuro. El púrpura era tan oscuro que hubiera sido imposible de detectar en la noche. Las ruedas, el recorte, la puerta, el cojín del conductor y las cuerdas eran todos de color púrpura y eso la dejó sin aliento.

"Sabía que esa mirada no tendría precio". Chico Bestia dijo ahora de pie junto a ella y le tendió la mano.

"¿Nos vamos mal?" Le pregunto gentilmente Ella tomó su mano y el conductor abrió la puerta. Raven subió al carruaje con Chico Bestia y solo esperó a que se regodeara o se burlara de ella por no creer en él. Todavía estaba esperando el ridículo cuando se sentó dentro del carruaje en los increíblemente suaves cojines de color púrpura. Chico Bestia agarró su mano y esto la hizo mirar esos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

"Eres bastante y creo que sé por qué". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tranquilízate. No voy a arruinarte este día al molestarte". Dijo acercándose mucho a la cara de Raven.

"Bueno, eso es un alivio". Raven dijo en voz baja. Chico Bestia se inclinó y, de repente, Raven sintió que una oleada de pánico la inundaba, así que cuando ella sintió su aliento caliente en su rostro, lo abrazó con fuerza.

Chico Bestia se rió y acarició suavemente la espalda de Raven, lo que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Raven no tenía idea de que su espalda era tan sensible y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se estaba arqueando contra Chico Bestia. Chico Bestia dio una sonrisa casi malvada mientras acariciaba de nuevo, haciendo que Raven se arqueara más e incluso se sacudiera un poco.

"Oh vamos, Rae. ¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera puedo besar a mi novia en nuestra primera cita?" Preguntó Chico Bestia. Raven se apartó de él y lo miró con curiosidad. Algo acerca de eso parecía demasiado familiar.

"Yo ... no estoy diciendo eso ... simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a ... Bueno, todo esto". Ella dijo vacilante apartando sus manos de él.

"Bueno, puedo entenderlo. Es como lo mencioné en el poema que escribí. Quiero acercarme a ti, pero cuando te abres, tengo que controlar mis animales interiores para que no se hagan cargo. Lento puede ser bueno para nosotros ". Chico Bestia dijo comprensivamente. Cuervo se sonrojó y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

"Lento es bueno ... por supuesto ... tú ... no siempre tienes que, um ... controlar a tus animales ... todo el tiempo, eso es ..." murmuró Raven mientras ella Evitó la mirada de Chico Bestia. Chico Bestia agarró gentilmente la barbilla de Raven y la hizo mirarlo.

"¿De Verdad?" Preguntó con un tono seductor. Raven miró sus ojos color esmeralda y asintió lentamente.

"Entonces, ¿te gusta cuando tengo un poco de fuerza?" Beast Boy dijo en voz baja y observó cómo la respiración de Raven se aceleraba y un profundo rubor en sus mejillas.

"Huh, no sabía que te gustaba tanto". Chico Bestia sonrió mientras pasaba su pulgar por sus labios. Raven parecía un poco avergonzado y completamente sumiso allí mismo, en la mano de Chico Bestia. Estaba seguro de que si lo dejaba ir en ese momento, ella se habría caído impotente. Chico Bestia decidió actuar por impulso y tiró de Raven a un beso ligeramente fuerte. Vio cómo los ojos de Raven se cerraban antes de que él a su vez cerrara los suyos.


	11. Chapter 11

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy el propietario de Teen Titans ni de ningún producto de este capítulo.

Capítulo 11,

El carruaje tirado por caballos se detuvo en un museo de arte que sorprendió a Raven.

"Chico Bestia, pensé que odiabas los museos". Dijo mirando al chico verde a su lado.

"Nunca preguntaste. Además, solo porque nunca me hayas visto en un museo no significa que nunca haya estado en uno". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Raven lo miró. Chico Bestia suspiró.

"De hecho, me encantan los museos, pero normalmente solo voy cuando siento nostalgia. Mis padres suelen traerme a los museos porque los amaban mucho". Dijo y Raven parpadeó. Beast Boy normalmente no habla de sus padres porque le trajo malos recuerdos de su pasado duro. Raven tomó suavemente la mano de Chico Bestia y la apretó, haciéndole mirarla. Ella sonrió, lo que hizo que el corazón de Chico Bestia saltara un latido.

"Entonces, ahora que estás aquí, ¿puedo asumir que las notas y las cuerdas han llegado a su fin?" Preguntó Cuervo juguetonamente. Chico Bestia levantó una ceja mientras los guiaba a ambos dentro.

"¿Qué estuvo mal con las notas y la cuerda? Pensé que era inteligente". Preguntó y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"No, eran agradables y un poco bonitos, pero era mucho trabajo, así que creo que no necesito seguir una cadena ahora que estás aquí". Ella explicó y él sonrió.

"Sabes, pensarías eso, pero los viejos hábitos mueren con fuerza". Dijo que una vez estuvieron en el museo. Señaló hacia abajo y Raven vio una cuerda negra pegada al suelo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada.

Caminaron lentamente para poder ver el colorido arte en las paredes. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, Raven vio una puerta con cable que tenía una cortina para bloquear el arte de miradas indiscretas. Se giró para irse cuando sintió una mano fuerte y cálida en su hombro.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Chico Bestia haciendo que Raven se volviera hacia él.

"Uh, a la entrada ... porque estamos fuera de lugar". Ella dijo confundida.

"Fuera de cuerda, ¿eh? Bueno, dime, Raven. ¿Dónde está el final de la cadena?" Chico Bestia preguntó con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro. Raven miró hacia abajo y vio que la cuerda negra caía bajo la cortina. Vio a Chico Bestia quitar la cuerda y tirar de la cortina hacia un abismo en forma de habitación.

"Chico Bestia, yo no-"

"Vamos Rae, ¿no confías en mí?" Preguntó Chico Bestia, sin importarle que la interrumpiera. Extendió la mano y Raven la tomó con cautela y los dos titanes entraron en el cuarto oscuro. Raven no podía ver nada y estaba contento de que Chico Bestia estuviera allí porque probablemente podía ver en la oscuridad. Raven sintió una mano en su hombro haciéndola detenerse en su lugar.

"Ahora, quédate quieto, ¿vale? Voy a encender algunas luces". Escuchó decir al Chico Bestia antes de que sus manos la dejaran. Ella lo escuchó alejarse y algunas cosas se amontonaron antes de que la luz azul de Navidad brillara frente a ella. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y dio un paso atrás, golpeando algo caliente. Chico Bestia se rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Mira a la pared". Le susurró algo al oído y Raven obedeció. Vio varios recortes de noticias y fotografías de eventos formales a los que el alcalde les pidió a los titanes que acudieran.

"Así es como nos ve el mundo". Susurró Chico Bestia, luego los convirtió a ambos en una pared diferente que tenía luces rojas de Navidad. Esta pared tenía varias fotos que Starfire tomó cuando descubrió cómo hacer funcionar una cámara. A Raven no le gustó este muro porque tenía varias fotos de Raven y Beast Boy en medio de las discusiones.

"Así es como nos ven los Titans". Susurró antes de volverse de nuevo. Esta pared tenía luces verdes de Navidad, y todas estas eran imágenes de Chico Bestia. Fotos de él riendo, comiendo, durmiendo, jugando videojuegos e incluso cocinando tofu.

"Así es como probablemente me veas". Dijo y Raven sonrió. La siguiente pared tenía luces azul oscuro y varias fotos de Raven.

No tenía idea de que había tantas fotos de ella en todo el mundo, y mucho menos en esa habitación. Imágenes de su lectura en la sala común, la mesa, el parque; Ella tomando té en la cocina, el coche, el garaje; ella meditando frente a la ventana, en el techo, en la playa; Entrenando en la carrera de obstáculos, ahorrando con Starfire, ejercitando sus poderes; Pero lo que más sorprendió a Raven, fue que había fotos de ella sonriendo. Raven no se permitía sonreír a menudo, especialmente cuando había otros, pero, incluso durante años de entrenamiento con los monjes de Azarth, en algunas ocasiones aún sonreía brevemente. Y parece que todos estos momentos fueron capturados en cámara.

"Así es como te veo Raven". Chico Bestia dijo y suspiró alegremente. Raven le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que realmente ha sonreído hoy. Se le ocurrió que apenas sonrió toda su vida. Bueno, en realidad sonrió mucho cuando era niña, así que tal vez no toda su vida.

"¿Y ahora, Chico Bestia? Estás fuera de las paredes". Dijo Cuervo en tono juguetón.

"Es cierto, pero tengo una pequeña pantalla en el centro de la habitación. Te hice rodearlo. ¿No soy inteligente?" El chico bestia dijo con orgullo y Raven puso los ojos en blanco.

"Eres tan extraño" Ella murmuro.

"Gracias" susurró antes de besar su mejilla. Raven se giró para mirarlo y ella vio la vitrina de cristal cubierta con luces púrpuras. Dentro del estuche había una hermosa pintura al óleo de Chico Bestia y Cuervo en los brazos del otro, durmiendo. Se quedó mirando la pintura, o más específicamente, el rostro protectoramente amoroso de Chico Bestia. Incluso mientras dormía, se preocupaba por el bienestar de Raven y Raven se volvió hacia Chico Bestia y lo besó. Se quedaron allí besándose por un minuto antes de que Chico Bestia se apartara y le sonriera tímidamente.

"Me alegra que te guste la pintura, y no tienes que preocuparte por llevarla alrededor. Una vez que nos vayamos, será empaquetada y enviada a la torre". Dijo, y Raven le dio otra pequeña sonrisa.

"Si quieres, también puedo enviar el libro a la torre". Añadió con una pequeña punzada de dolor en su voz. Raven se apartó de él, olvidando que el libro de poesía todavía estaba en sus manos.

"Lo siento y está bien". Ella dijo en voz baja, avergonzada por lastimarlo.

"Está bien, no pienses nada de eso". Chico Bestia dijo. Él tomó con cuidado el libro y lo colocó sobre la vitrina. Luego sacó una tarjeta de índice y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, escribió en la tarjeta de índice y luego la colocó sobre el libro.

De vuelta en el carruaje, Raven hizo una pequeña lista mental de regalos que Beast Boy le ha dado hoy: una rosa, una taza de té, un libro de poesía, una taza de café, un poema personal, un brazalete, un pedazo de pizza, un Viaja en un carruaje tirado por caballos, un retrato y todavía le quedan dos lugares más. Raven estaba siendo tratada como una princesa, pero ella esperaba que él quisiera hacer todo esto en lugar de sentirse obligado a hacerlo. Raven era, y sigue siendo, una chica simple y en realidad no necesitaba este tipo de tratamiento para preocuparse por Beast Boy. Diablos, ella lo amaba desde hacía varios años, por lo que todos estos regalos eran muy innecesarios pero muy apreciados.

El carruaje se detuvo en el parque. Era el parque favorito de Raven porque generalmente era tranquilo y tenía un estanque grande y era especialmente hermoso a esta hora del día. Aproximadamente una hora antes de la puesta del sol, pero el cielo estaba un poco más oscuro que el azul claro típico. Raven y Beast Boy comenzaron a caminar por el sendero, y Raven se estaba divirtiendo hasta que notó que faltaba algo.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está tu cadena?" Le preguntó a Chico Bestia quien sonrió.

"¿Qué cuerda?" Preguntó y Raven puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿De verdad? Cuerda blanca en la torre, cadena verde en la librería y cadena negra en el museo. ¿Realmente esperas que crea que no habrá ninguna cuerda aquí en el parque?" Preguntó cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho. Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros.

"No había ninguna cuerda en tu cafetería o en la pizzería". Chico Bestia declaró y esto era cierto. Tenía notas en ambos lugares, pero no cuerdas. Chico Bestia sostuvo su mano gentilmente y de repente todos los pensamientos sobre notas y cuerdas desaparecieron. Estaba feliz de estar aquí con Chico Bestia, que se preocupaba tanto por ella que planeó toda esta cita.

Raven vacilante movió los brazos de Chico Bestia alrededor de su hombro y gentilmente apoyó su cabeza contra él. Le encantaba estar en los brazos de Chico Bestia porque se sentía segura y amada. Y dejó que este simple acto llenara todo su cuerpo de amor, hasta que algo la golpeó en la cara.

"Lo siento, debería haberme detenido antes, pero te veías tan bonita que me perdí un minuto allí". Chico Bestia dijo en tono de disculpa. Raven vio que fue golpeada por una pequeña nota que colgaba de un árbol en una cuerda amarilla.

"Um, adelante y léelo en voz alta". Beast Boy dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de dejarla ir.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious es una palabra y una canción de la película Mary Poppins. ¿Cuál es la última canción que se cantará en esta película?" Raven se detuvo a pensar en la respuesta.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo vi, pero creo que la respuesta es 'Vamos a volar una cometa'", dijo Raven, y luego se volvió hacia el chico verde que ahora tenía una cometa púrpura con un cuervo negro.

"No." Ella dijo y Chico Bestia frunció el ceño.

"Oh vamos." Se quejo

"No." Ella repitió.

"Rae, nunca has volado una cometa antes". Explicó y Raven cruzó los brazos.

"No, volar una cometa es tonto e infantil". Ella dijo.

"¿Cómo sabrías si nunca has volado uno antes?" Preguntó Chico Bestia y Raven se frotó el puente de la nariz.

"Chico Bestia, en realidad puedo volar en el aire, con o sin viento, no necesito volar una cometa". Ella dijo empezando a enojarse.

"Vamos Rae, tienes que hacerlo". Dijo Chico Bestia y Raven lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Oh, sí? ¿Y por qué TENGO que volar una cometa?" Ella escupió y Beast Boy suspiró.

"Porque gané la apuesta y tienes todo lo que digo dentro de lo razonable". Dijo en un tono derrotado. Él realmente no quería tirar esa carta hoy, pero fue una tontería para Raven pelear con él en esto.

Raven parpadeó a Beast Boy porque la había estado pasando tan bien que en realidad había olvidado cómo Beast Boy había llegado a esta cita, para empezar. Ella sabía que él tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ganara tan fácilmente.

"Bueno, puedes olvidarte del vuelo de cometas, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente saltémoslo e iremos al último lugar de tu agenda". Cuervo dijo, pero Chico Bestia no se movió.

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que volar cometas es demasiado irrazonable?" Preguntó y Raven asintió.

"Bueno, entonces, es bueno que no seas tú quien juzgue la razonabilidad de eso". Dijo que sacó su comunicador. Cyborg apareció en la pequeña pantalla jadeando y cubierto de sudor.

"Whoa, tío, ¿qué te pasó?" Chico Bestia preguntó con preocupación, seguramente los Titans no lucharían contra el crimen sin él y Raven.

"Tranquilízate, BB. Estaba justo en medio de ..." Su voz se apagó cuando miró a su derecha.

"Nada." Terminó.

"¡¿Nada?!" Chico Bestia escuchó a Bumblebee gritar y luego vio a Cyborg esquivar un zapato volador.

"Hazlo rápido, BB" dijo Cyborg con molestia.

"Lo haré ... Ok, ya que tú eres el juez de mí que cruza la línea o no, entonces eres el único que responde a esta pregunta. ¿Está cruzando la línea para hacer que Raven vuele una cometa?" Preguntó Chico Bestia tirando de Raven a su lado para que Cyborg también pudiera verla.

"¿Realmente en serio?" Cyborg preguntó antes de suspirar.

"Sólo vuela la cometa, Raven. No te va a matar y nunca lo has hecho antes. No sé cómo planeas levantarlo en el aire, porque no es tan ventoso. Es todo lo que necesario." Preguntó Cyborg. Chico Bestia y Raven se miraron entre sí antes de volverse hacia el hombre de metal.

"Eso es todo lo que necesitábamos Cyborg". Dijeron juntos, causando que ambos se vieran confundidos y se miraran de nuevo.

"Uh, ok, bueno, hasta luego, entonces." Cyborg dijo antes de colgar. Raven y Beast Boy simplemente se quedaron quietos por un momento. Mirándose el uno al otro, el comunicador todavía en el brazo extendido de Chico Bestia y la mano todavía alrededor de la cintura de Raven cuando la acercó a él. Chico Bestia fue el primero en salir del trance. Se apartó de ella y le dio una cálida sonrisa, a pesar del rubor en su rostro.

"Uh, sí ... Bueno ... um ... Jinx, me debes una gaseosa ..." Finalmente dijo frotándose la nuca. Raven dejó que su boca se curvara en una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que funciona esto? Si Cyborg tiene razón, entonces no hay suficiente viento para hacer esta cosa de volar cometas". Ella dijo con calma.

"Bueno, si íbamos a volar tradicionalmente, entonces no hay suficiente viento, pero les mostraré un enfoque diferente". Él dijo.

"¿Un enfoque diferente?" Preguntó Raven y Chico Bestia sostuvo la cometa en sus manos otra vez.

"Por supuesto, mi Emperatriz Oscura. Alguien tan especial como tú debería tener una manera especial de hacer las cosas. ¿Puedes sostener esto por un minuto?" Preguntó y Raven se encontró tomando el delicado diamante en sus manos. Chico Bestia agarró el pequeño mango de plástico y caminó lentamente hacia atrás para poder mantener sus ojos fijos en la chica de sus sueños.

"Ok, ahora coloca con cuidado la cometa en el suelo, con el lado colorido hacia abajo". Chico Bestia instruyó y Raven hizo lo que le dijeron. En este punto, Raven sentía que era el animal entrenado y Beast Boy era la empatía hipnótica, pero honestamente a ella no le importaba. Estaba en una cita con el chico de sus sueños y pesadillas, y nunca se sintió tan amada.

Ella vio como Chico Bestia se convirtió en un águila calva, con el mango en sus pies, y él voló en el aire. Una vez lo suficientemente alto en el aire, Chico Bestia voló arrastrando la cometa detrás de él. Ella lo vio volar en círculos, y hacer bucles, y girar, lo que le recordó a Raven a un bailarín con una varita de cinta. En realidad, fue una buena actuación por parte de Chico Bestia, aunque a veces parecía que él y la cometa eran el gato. Luego, Chico Bestia se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo y se transformó nuevamente en su personalidad normal y tonta.

"Mira, eso fue diferente, divertido y no infantil. Entonces, vamos, Rae". Dijo dándole el mango de plástico con una sonrisa. Raven suspiró ruidosamente y se lo quitó.

"Bien, y luego es a la siguiente ubicación?" Ella le preguntó mirándolo. Chico Bestia asintió.

"Claro, después de que vueles la cometa podemos mover una al último lugar". Chico Bestia dijo todavía fija en sus ojos. Raven se levantó en el suelo y vio que la cometa revoloteaba como una niña emocionada. Tiró de la cuerda que solo la acercaba a ella en lugar de hacerlo en el aire con ella. Raven tiró de él una y otra vez, frustrándose con la estúpida cometa, por lo que casi la perdí cuando escuchó a alguien riendo debajo de ella. Miró a Beast Boy que sonrió inocentemente. Raven sacudió el miserable hilo en varias direcciones, pero apenas se movió.

"Esto es solo un estúpido juguete infantil". Ella murmuró para sí misma.

Entonces quizás deberías dejar de actuar como un adulto y actuar como un niño.

Conocimiento dicho en su tono calmado habitual. Raven se quedó completamente inmóvil en el aire, que al principio asustó a Beast Boy porque ya no podía leer su mente, y no sabía qué estaba pasando.

Raven recordó cuando aún vivía con su madre y era una niña feliz. ¿Cómo jugaría Raven con una cometa? Raven abrió los ojos y miró el juguete infernal.

Agarró el pequeño asa con ambas manos y extendió los brazos. Chico Bestia la miró con confusión, pero no dijo nada. Luego, Raven se movió lentamente en un círculo que hizo que la cometa ganara un poco de altura. Raven siguió yendo en círculo, yendo cada vez más rápido hasta que pronto ella estaba girando.

Chico Bestia le sonrió porque finalmente se estaba relajando y pasándolo bien, diablos, era prácticamente una niña otra vez. Raven sonrió cuando ella disminuyó su velocidad y se bajó de nuevo a la tierra. Chico Bestia la miró con amor, lo que hizo que Raven se sonrojara y apartara la mirada.

Chico Bestia se acercó y puso una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su cintura. Entonces él cuidadosamente tiró a Raven en un dulce beso. Cuando se separaron, Chico Bestia tomó una imagen mental de lo hermosa que Raven veía ese momento. La capucha de Raven estaba bajada y la luz del atardecer bailaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

No, Raven no era hermosa, era hermosa. Y Beast Boy se sintió afortunado de verla así, aún más desde que estaba con él en su primera cita como novio y novia. De hecho, fue el hombre más afortunado del universo debido al simple hecho de que ella lo ama.

Los dos titanes caminaron de la mano de regreso al carruaje.

"Supongo que no vas a decirme dónde está este último lugar?" Preguntó Raven mientras regresaba al hermoso carruaje.

"Solo un lugar tranquilo y privado, pero me gustaría que fuera especial, así que obtuve esto". Dijo que mientras el conductor le entregaba a Beast Boy una caja que le dio a Raven.

"Chico Bestia, me estás echando a perder" dijo Raven, aceptando la caja y poniéndola en su regazo.

"¡¿Qué hay en la caja ?! ¡¿Qué hay en la CAJA ?! ¡¿QUÉ HAY EN EL BOOOX ?!" Gritó Chico Bestia, obviamente citando algo que Raven no ha visto. Chico Bestia negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, es de una película sobre los siete pecados capitales, deberíamos verla en algún momento". Chico Bestia dijo en tono de disculpa.

"De todos modos, hay tres vestidos en la caja. No los he visto, pero sé cuáles son los colores". Finalmente respondió y Raven levantó una ceja hacia él.

"¿Vestidos?" Preguntó y Chico Bestia asintió.

"Como dije, quiero que este próximo lugar sea realmente especial. Tengo un esmoquin esperándome allí, así que me cambiaré y estaré listo una vez que vuele". Dijo frotándose la nuca.

"'sobrevolar' para que no vayas conmigo?" Ella preguntó y él se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, no puedo estar allí cuando te cambias de ropa. De hecho, esa es la razón principal por la que elegí el carruaje tirado por caballos. Es más lento que la mayoría de las limusinas, además hay cortinas para las ventanas, y puedes levantarte más mientras se está moviendo, lo sabes sin golpear tanto tu cabeza ". Dijo apuntando a su propia cabeza.

"Seguro que has pensado mucho en esta cita". Ella dijo, sonrojándose por millonésima vez ese día.

"Por supuesto, lo hice, Raven ... Cualquier cosa para ti". Hizo una pausa para sonreírle.

"Ok, bueno, Michel te llevará por el tiempo suficiente para que escojas un vestido y te lo pongas. Cuando hayas terminado, golpea suavemente la pared que tienes delante y él te llevará a mí, ¿vale?" Chico Bestia dijo sin que su sonrisa vacilara.

"Entiendo, Chico Bestia". Ella dijo y Chico Bestia dio una risita baja.

"Por favor, Rae, llámame Garfield". Dijo antes de besar su pequeña nariz.

"Hasta luego cocodrilo." Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y volar. Raven lo vio volar, pero el carruaje comenzó a moverse y se dio la vuelta para que no pudiera verlo más. Raven suspiró antes de abrir la caja que contenía un vestido azul, un vestido morado y un vestido negro.

El cielo estaba oscuro cuando ella seleccionó y se puso un vestido. Golpeó la pared cuando Beast Boy le dio instrucciones y levantó la cortina para ver el cambio de escenario. Vio cómo la vida nocturna habitual de alta velocidad y luz brillante de Jump City se transforma en las amplias y tranquilas afueras de su hermosa ciudad.

"Chico Bestia no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que íbamos a un lugar tranquilo y privado". Ella murmuró para sí misma. El carruaje se detuvo en un lugar desconocido y ella dudó en salir y miró avergonzada por su miedo. Entonces vio algo colgando al final de la cortina púrpura. Era una nota, así que Raven la recogió y la leyó.

Vamos Rae, ¿no confías en mí?

Lo dijo y Raven sonrió. Ella confiaba en Chico Bestia y sabía que él no haría nada para hacerle daño. Raven salió con orgullo del carruaje tirado por caballos con su nuevo vestido negro largo hasta el suelo. Las correas de espagueti se sentían un poco molestas y no ofrecían mucha protección contra la noche fría.

Fue entonces cuando Raven vio las velas. Formaron una línea que iba directamente a un laberinto de setos. Observó que la luz de las velas parpadeaba suavemente mientras la suave brisa pasaba volando. Cuervo caminaba junto a las velas, porque aunque ella podría haber volado y seguido la luz. Caminó por el laberinto y admiró el trabajo de Chico Bestia.

Él realmente debe amarme para hacer todo esto.

¿Qué? Fue que "ama" o "le importa" porque hay una gran diferencia.

¿Crees que Chico Bestia realmente podría amarnos?

Raven dobló una de las muchas esquinas y se encontró en el centro del laberinto. La vela conducía directamente a una mesa y la rodeaba. La mesa tenía un mantel blanco clásico, platos y servilletas rojos y, por supuesto, cubiertos de plata. Se quedó allí, congelada en su lugar con la mano derecha pegada al pecho, como si acabara de jadear.

De repente, sintió un par de manos fuertes sobre sus hombros y una pequeña y profunda risita detrás de ella. Permitió que las manos cálidas y suaves empujaran, no empujen, la guíen más cerca de la mesa.

"Sabes que es casi divertido". La voz le susurró al oído.

"Para alguien con todo el Conocimiento del mundo dentro de esa hermosa mente tuya, que tú, de todas las personas, podrías quedarte sin palabras. Y no solo eso, sino una persona tan tonta como yo, fue la que te quitó el aliento". Continuó dejando que su aliento caliente cayera sobre su oreja, lo que hizo que sus ojos y su corazón se agitaran.

Raven ni siquiera había notado que había estado sentada en una silla hasta que él acercó la silla a la mesa. Entonces la criatura romántica apareció a la vista. Ver al Chico Bestia de pie allí, en un esmoquin tradicional, una gran sonrisa y unos ojos cariñosos, casi hizo llorar a los ojos de Raven. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa al sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban. Chico Bestia suspiró felizmente mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

"Esperaba que eligieras el negro. Te ves tan hermosa en negro". Dijo mirándola fijamente y apoyándose en sus manos.

"Gracias." Ella susurró y Chico Bestia se rió de nuevo. En ese momento, un hombre que llevaba un uniforme de camarero salió con dos platos de ensaladas, los colocó frente a la joven pareja y se alejó. Cuervo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿una experiencia de cinco estrellas en un restaurante sin el de cinco estrellas?" Raven preguntó recogiendo un tenedor. Chico Bestia se rió.

"Supongo que podrías decir eso, pero sé que los lugares llenos de gente no son tu cosa favorita en el mundo, pero todavía quería tratarte bien. Pensé que esto sería perfecto". Dijo gesticulando a su alrededor. Raven sonrió a Beast Boy cuando el camarero regresó con una jarra de agua y una bandeja de aderezo para ensaladas. Bajó los dos, dándoles una sonrisa antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Chico Bestia agarró la jarra de agua y llenó ambos vasos.

"¿Sabes, Chico Bestia? Me pregunto cómo supiste que iba a pasar por todo esto". Ella preguntó con una mirada curiosa. Chico Bestia sonrió.

"Bueno, por eso fui con la apuesta. Quería invitarte a salir un rato, pero siempre tuve miedo de que dijeras que no. Pensé que hacer una apuesta te haría un poco más cooperativo". Explicó y Raven asintió.

"Eso tiene sentido." Ella dijo antes de recoger una vinagreta de frambuesas y la vertió ligeramente en su ensalada.

"¿Qué habrías hecho? ¿Te acabo de invitar a salir?" Preguntó Chico Bestia y Raven sintió que una ola de miedo se estrellaba contra ella.

"Muchas veces he pensado que me invitas a salir". Raven admitió, entonces ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me imaginé de pie allí con tus tradicionales ojos grotescos y grandes y redondos, y con un aspecto tan adorable. Siempre he dicho que sí y que luego saltarías en el aire con un 'sí' y que de inmediato te aclararías la garganta y dirías ' dulce 'y con calma, aléjate. Por supuesto, cuando no estaba mirando, corrías haciendo el ridículo ". Terminó y Chico Bestia se rió.

"Eso suena muy cerca de lo que hubiera hecho". Dijo que lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Raven se ensanchara un poco. Un suave silencio cayó entre los dos pájaros del amor mientras comían sus ensaladas, permitiéndoles escuchar una banda que no estaba tocando antes. Solo después de dos platos de espaguetis, Raven decidió romper el silencio.

"Sabes, apuesto a que cuando llamaste a Cyborg antes, estaba en medio de algo privado". Ella dijo con una sonrisa. Este comentario ganó una mirada confusa de su Changeling.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Bueno, estaba jadeando y empapado de sudor y cuando dijo que estaba en medio de la 'nada' que le hicieron a Bumblebee. Esto me dice que Cyborg estaba en medio de algo no tan inocente con Bumblebee". Cuervo dijo con ojos sugestivos. Chico Bestia parpadeó y abrió la boca.

"Espera ... entonces ... piensas ... que Cyborg y Bumblebee ...-"

"Se estaban reproduciendo como conejos en celo, cuando llamabas". Raven interrumpió y trató de no reírse de la expresión de Chico Bestia.

"Whoa, quien hubiera pensado que Cyborg podría hacer ese tipo de cosas. Siempre pensé que habría sido demasiado dañado para el sexo". Él dijo. Raven se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, tal vez había hecho algunas correcciones en su diseño para poder tener relaciones sexuales y quizás incluso reproducirse". Cuervo dijo casualmente. Chico Bestia parpadeó.

"Huh. Creo que alguna vez pensé en eso. Pero sabes, normalmente no pienso en las pollas de otros hombres". Chico Bestia dijo que se ganó una risa que Raven no pudo ocultar. Chico Bestia sonrió y cuando Raven trató de cubrir su risa con su mano, hizo reír a Chico Bestia.

"Rae, para." Él se echó a reír mientras intentaba quitarle la mano de la boca.

"Tu risa es hermosa". Dijo justo antes de que lograra apartar su mano. Pero tan pronto como Chico Bestia le quitó la mano, los aderezos para ensaladas se encajonaron con magia negra y explotaron. Los Titanes se congelaron cuando se salpicaron con el aderezo, luego se echaron a reír aún más.

"Sí, nada como pasta con salsa de tomate, vinagreta de frambuesa, mil islas y aderezo ranchero". Chico Bestia dijo cuando empezaron a calmarse.

"Por supuesto, es el gran aderezo de pasta que solo está reservado para las ocasiones más elegantes". Dijo Cuervo Chico bestia se rió entre dientes, se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Raven.

"¿Te importa bailar conmigo, mi emperatriz?" Preguntó gentilmente y Raven se sonrojó.

"Pero todos estamos sucios". Ella dijo mientras tomaba su mano y se ponía de pie.

"¿Y? Hay muchas cosas sucias en este mundo. La vida es desordenada y algunos de los mejores momentos de la vida son desordenados". Dijo mientras la acercaba y comenzó a balancearse con la música. Raven sonrió mientras ella se balanceaba con él. Ella incluso le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

Raven escuchó el sonido tranquilo del corazón de Chico Bestia. Chico Bestia era cálido, tenía un toque suave y podía oler una pequeña colonia sobre el aderezo. Esta fecha tuvo algunas subidas importantes y algunas caídas importantes, pero honestamente ella nunca la habría cambiado, incluso si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y rehacer esta fecha, no cambiaría nada. Bailaron con tres canciones diferentes antes de que Chico Bestia levantara la cabeza de Raven para mirarlo. Y allí estaba 'The Look' otra vez, y la hizo sonreír.

"Hola." Ella dijo en voz baja.

"Hola." Murmuró con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo estás esta hermosa tarde?" Preguntó mientras usaba su nariz para frotar miles de aderezos de la isla en su nariz.

"Soy maravilloso. ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

"Me siento irremediablemente feliz". Ella dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Se quedaron así por un momento antes de que Chico Bestia echara su cabeza hacia atrás y la mirara.

"Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, Raven, pero antes de que lo haga quiero que sepas que estoy completamente serio". Chico Bestia dijo antes de fruncir los labios y fruncir el ceño. Se parecía a un niño que trataba de parecer un gorila, lo que dificultaba que Raven no se riera. Chico Bestia vio que Raven estaba tratando de no sonreír ni siquiera la cara tonta que estaba haciendo.

"Estoy tratando de ser serio". Dijo con una voz obviamente falsa, haciendo sonreír a Raven y ella se mordió el labio para evitar reírse. Chico Bestia sonrió y acarició el cuello de Raven, permitiendo que su cabello le hiciera cosquillas en la cara.

"En serio, serio de ser serio". Chico Bestia fingió quejarse y Raven finalmente se rió. Su trabajo estaba hecho, se retiró un poco mientras se reía.

"Lo siento, Rae, solo quería escucharte reír otra vez". Explicó y Raven le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

"Ay." Beast Boy dijo en voz alta, luego le guiñó un ojo a Raven.

"Te lo mereces." Ella dijo y Chico Bestia la acercó un poco más.

"¿Y por qué merecía ser golpeado?" Preguntó en tono casi seductor.

"Porque dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme y luego vas y actúas como un tonto. Si ese era un comercial, podría demandarte por publicidad falsa". Ella explicó con un guiño.

"Bueno, tengo algo importante que decirte, solo quería escucharte reír primero ... Eso es todo ..." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Todavía quieres decirme?" Ella preguntó y él asintió y dejó de bailar con Raven. Se apartó y sostuvo sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos.

"Parece que hemos crecido mucho juntos en los últimos días y siempre hemos sido amigos. Pero, sinceramente, ambos sabemos que nos preocupamos los unos por los otros desde hace años. Pero creo que es hora de que diga que ... Raven, yo ... Rachel, te amo ... y como siempre digo ... "Cuidar" y "Amar" son dos palabras muy diferentes ". Dijo gentilmente, luego se mordió el labio mientras esperaba su reacción. Raven miró hacia otro lado por un segundo y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chico Bestia y lo tiró a un beso. Chico Bestia se sorprendió por esta reacción, pero dio la bienvenida al beso. Cuando rompieron para respirar, ambos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

"Chico Bestia ... Garfield ... todo el amor en mi corazón te pertenece. Te quiero mucho". Dijo y la sonrisa de Chico Bestia se amplió, antes de tirarla a un beso francés. Bailaron por un rato y solo disfrutaron el momento.

"Um ... Raven ...?" Chico Bestia preguntó tímidamente, y Raven lo miró.

"Sí, Chico Bestia?" Ella preguntó.

"Te amo, y realmente no quiero que termine esta cita, pero ¿te importa si vamos a la torre y nos limpiamos? El olor de los diferentes aderezos para ensaladas está empezando a ser fuerte para mi nariz sensible". Dijo esperando que ella no se enojara. Raven sonrió y le robó un último beso antes de tomar su mano.

"No me importa, Garfield". Ella dijo con amor. Y así, ambos Titans se fueron con grandes sonrisas en sus caras y ambos vivieron felices para siempre.

"Chico Bestia, ¿cómo supiste que mi verdadero nombre es Rachel?"

"Oh, he estado leyendo tu mente y viendo tus sueños".

"¿Qué?"

Al menos durante unos treinta segundos más o menos.

El fin.

[De nuevo, quiero disculparme si parte de la historia está un poco confundida. No hablo español, así que estaba usando el traductor de Google para ayudarme. Pero espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.]


End file.
